


WORLD SO COLD

by AngelaVargas, AngeloVargas



Series: YOU AND I ARE ONE SAME BEING, YET WE ARE SO DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Fluff, I don't like to kill Oikawa but I have to I AM SORRY!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas
Summary: “Do you really have to leave?” Iwaizumi Hajime asked looking at his Childhood Friend’s back, Tooru had been fighting for too long that his once pristine white robe is stained with blood and torn to every edges.'Tooru' the White Wizard King paused from walking, he held the four crying children he was carrying close to his Chest, he knew he has to leave his Beloved Iwa-chan behind. The Land is dying and the Miasma is killing every living thing in the land and slowly spreading, and the only way for this to stop is to call forth the mercy of the Four Gods. It will hurt everyone he knows if he dies especially Iwa-chan, but for the sake of his people HE MUST... and for the sake of the Future Generations that is yet to come, a Sacrifice must be done to pave the way and he as the King of his People, he have to Protect them.“You don’t have to do this... there must be another way.” Hajime said as his voice wavers.“Iwa-chan, you know that Ordinary Spells and Magic won’t hold the Miasma off for too long. The only way for it to go away is to take it down up to the roots.” Tooru chuckled calmly.Hajime couldn't do anything, he couldn't stop him... there is a possibility that 'Tooru' Will Die.





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyuu... Okay...

**[AOBA JOHSAI KINGDOM]**

**  
** Footsteps could be heard echoing at the quiet hallways of the usually bustling castle followed by the cooing of Newborn Children, Tooru Oikawa the Current King of Aoba Johsai Kingdom and the Current Wizard King cringing at every painful step he made, the Magic Wars is taking toll on his body and his knights, Right now he had returned to his Kingdom to Shelter Four Youngling he found at the rubbles of Karasuno Kingdom, there had been too many Casualties. It was a Surprise attack from the Savages and Outcasts that took the once Powerhouse Kingdom, The Crows fought with all their might and died fighting to protect their people, and born from the Ashes of Karasuno Kingdom’s destruction are Four Tiny Newborn Crows, each had their own story of their struggle.

  
Upon entering his Chambers he placed all four Newborns in his bed, He made a Promise to Sawamura and Sugawara that he’ll protect the little ones with his life. He sat down on the couch and looked out the window, the night is too quiet for his liking. There are knights roaming around the Castle and some patrolling on the Town. The War is looming upon them, and he had to evacuate the people to a safer place. The Dateko Kingdom Voluntarily Housed the People of Aoba Johsai Kingdom, their Iron Wall is hard to topple down and it’s enchanted. Right now, it’s only the King of the Castle and his Knights are roaming around the Kingdom of Aoba Johsai.

  
**_Creeekk~!_**

 ** _  
_** “So you’re back...” Tooru hummed tiredly looking at his Faithful knight, “Iwa-chan.”

  
The said man sighed tiredly and stalked up to his King

  
“Aahh... We’re on high alert and I have to go and see how things are going in the Frontline.” Said Hajime, he turned to look at the bed and saw Four Tiny Bundles sleeping soundly.

  
“They’re the only ones I managed to rescue from the attack, poor things they haven’t even see their Parents’ faces before they parted ways.” Tooru said quietly.

  
“Those Savages... they’re getting too bold.” Hajime grunted as he sat beside his Lover.

  
“Indeed, Something is not right though. Usually when their numbers are dwindling they retreat, but what I’ve seen on my way back here... they tried to take me down with them in their Suicide Run, lucky I’m too fast to set up the Barrier.” Tooru said quietly yet there’s a sliver of sternness in his voice.

  
“I see...” Hajime hummed.

  
There was silence between the two of them, words are not needed when there is only them.

  
“U-Uwaa!” One of the Four Baby Crows whimpered.

  
Tooru stood up from his seat and picked up the whimpering Baby...

  
“Maa-Maa~! Chibi-chan, everything’s alright I’m here.” He hummed.

  
Hajime watched how his Lover calming the whimpering baby in his arm. The Child in Tooru’s arms had Vibrant Orange Tuft, it’s like Tooru is holding the Child of the Sun in his arms. He looks back at the bed and couldn’t help but notice the sleeping ones. The Blond one is sleeping serenely, as serene as the moon outside, beside him is a greenette equally sleeping in peace and the last one looked troubled, so he walked up to the clutch and picked up the Babe.

  
“That babe had an uncanny connection to this little Sun, it’s like they are meant to be.” Tooru chimed melodically.

  
True to his words, The Black Haired Babe stopped squirming and a look of peace took over his Baby Face.

  
“Hahahah~! So Cute...” Tooru laughed lightly.

  
Hajime couldn’t help but blush, it’s rare to see Tooru smile genuinely nowadays.

  
“Hey, Iwa-chan...” Tooru called out softly.

  
“Hm?” The Dark haired Knight hummed.

  
“Do you still remember that song Grandpa sung?” Tooru Asked.

  
“You mean the song that consisted of nonexistent place like Moria, Khazad-dum, Mirrormere and Durin?” Hajime asked back.

  
“Well, Grandpa won’t Sing it if it isn’t real, but still. Do you remember it?” Tooru asked turning to his Lover.

  
“Not clearly but I do.” Hajime grunted.

  
“Hahahah~! You’re getting old Iwa-chan~!” Tooru laughed.

  
“I’m 19 you idiot.” Hajime snapped quietly.

  
“Well... I still do remember the song.” Tooru said softly as he rocks the Vibrant Haired Babe in his arms.

  
Hajime just hummed and copied Tooru’s move to sooth the babe in his arms. Tooru began humming the song he remembers so long ago.

  
“ _A king he was on carven throne_ __  
In many-pillared halls of stone  
With golden roof and silver floor  
And runes of power upon the door  
The light of sun and star and moon  
In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
There shone for ever fair and bright.”

  
Hajime just listened to his friend sing the song in his Gentle voice. Hearing Tooru Sing is even rarer.  
  
  
“ _The world is grey, the mountains old_ __  
The forge's fire is ashen-cold  
No harp is wrung, no hammer falls  
The darkness dwells in Durin's halls  
The shadow lies upon his tomb  
In Moria, in Khazad-dûm  
But still the sunken stars appear  
In dark and windless Mirrormere  
There lies his crown in water deep  
Till Durin wakes again from sleep _._ ”

  
After hearing the Brunette King sing, Hajime stayed silent. Despite not believing that the song bearing the name of nonexistent places, he still listens...

  
“Iwa-chan... don’t you think Chibi-chan, Dashi-chan, Ke-chan and Io-chan are the Sun, the Star, the Moon and the Shadow.” Tooru asked light-heartedly.

  
“Don’t be silly.” Hajime grunted giving his partner a look.

  
Tooru just laughed and seeing the Brunette King smile is enough for Hajime. Despite seeing the Crow Kingdom burns, watching its people and sovereign dies... Tooru is still able to smile and laugh no matter how painful it was.

  
“Iwa-chan, do you believe that when you die you see your best memories flash before your eyes?” Tooru asked the smile never leaves his lips.

  
“No, I don’t believe in such things.” Hajime answered sitting down at the edge of the bed.

  
Tooru just chuckled and walked towards the window then said

  
“Well, I believe that we see our beloved ones once again.” He turned to look back at his partner and added. “Is your Mom your most beloved one, Iwa-chan?”

  
“You have no idea, damn Oikawa.” Hajime grunted.

  
“Iwa-chan there are children here!” Tooru shushed his partner.

  
Hajime just grunted, why is the idiot asking him that all of a sudden? He wouldn’t know... he never know what’s going through the idiot’s head ever. But for now... they are safe.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. WHO'S YOUR MOST BELOVED?

**[2 WEEKS LATER]**

**  
** It’s been 2 weeks since Tooru took in the Four Little Runts of Karasuno Kingdom, Chibi-chan is very lively and as bright as the sun, Tobio-chan however is a little on the aggressive side and kept on glaring at him, Kei-chan is calm and always close to Tadashi-chan. Makki and Mattsun were no help at all, after they returned from patrolling two days ago they’ve been making fun of him since he’s saddled on caring for the infants and Iwa-chan had to go and Patrol the borders.

  
Right now he’s discussing something with his Generals.

  
“Is there something you want to discuss with me, Mattsun?” Makki asked.

  
“Yeah…” Mattsun grunted as he sat back up. “Kenma From Nekoma Kingdom said something about the Land is Dying what does he mean.”

  
Makki pondered over it for a moment

  
“Is there anything else he said?” Makki asked.

  
“The Miasma, he said that it’s growing.” Mattsun added.

  
“There is a Possibility that the Miasma is Poisoning the Land.” Makki answered.

  
“But the Ashland seems not to be affected.” Mattsun said.

  
“Ashland barely has life and all living things there are immune to Miasma, while here in Aoba Johsai Kingdom there is lots of life. And if the Miasma seeps through Neutral Mountain, everyone here is Doomed.” Makki answered.

  
“Is there a way to stop it?” Mattsun asked.

  
“There is… The Divina Harmonia.” Makki answered. “But that Spell is Prohibited because it takes the Life of its Caster.”

  
“Are there any Alternatives?” Mattsun asked.

  
“There’s Curatio Templum a Healing and Protective Spell, We can use that.” Makki answered.

  
“How? The Kingdom is too big…” Kunimi asked.

  
“I managed to lengthen the Range of that Spell so it won’t be a Problem, I received reports from my Fellow Mystics that they’re done with the Spell Amplifier, and it can spread more of my Spells just fine.” Makki answered.

  
“But the Problem is the Miasma, it will continue to spread the land and it will take a while before it will seep through and the other Kingdoms would be in Peril.” Mattsun said.

  
“I can use Pluviam Misericordiae… It’s both Healing and Purifying Spell, it will take me a Day or Two to Cast the Spell for a longer Range.” Makki answered.

  
“The Rain of Mercy can Prevent the Spreading of Miasma, So everything is Settled then?” Kindaichi asked.

  
Before Kunimi could say anything the Door Opened… there stood Lady Terra and her Advisors.

  
“Makki… what is this Miasma Invasion that you and Mattsun are talking about?” Lady Terra asked.

  
“Didn’t your Mother teach you how to knock before you enter?” Tooru shot back glaring at the Lady, he had been listening quietly at the Discussion of his Generals.

  
Lady Terra flinch and blushed in embarrassment.

  
“As you can see that Me and my Generals are in a Private Meeting to Discuss an important Matter concerning the Growing Miasma.” Tooru said sternly.

  
“I-I’m Sorry…” Lady Terra squeaked.

  
“You should Discuss this with us and the Higher Ups, so we would know!” One of the Advisors called out Conceitedly.

  
Makki growled as he hated Snob, Arrogant, Ignorant and Lazy Nobles and Advisors.

  
“What can you do about the Growing Miasma and Monster Attacks, Do you have any power to stop it? Or are you going to send another General and Repeat the Same Mistake as what you did to Ex-General Kageyama?” He growled. “You condemned him to Death without Hesitation, not even knowing the true cause of _THAT_ incident… you twisted the Truth so you could get rid the Person whom you deemed as a threat to your ambitions.”

  
The Advisors cringed at the truth and paled when Makki gave them a glance that clearly said ‘I know what you did…’

  
“What are you saying Makki?” Lady Terra asked.

  
Makki rolled his eyes and said

  
“Figure it out for yourself, Milady… It would’ve been better for you to know _ALL_ the truth from someone you Condemned for he knows it all, sadly he died fighting to defend Karasuno... Now if you please.”

  
Lady Terra swallowed her Questions and leave the Meeting of the Generals and the King alone, she don’t want to earn the ire of a Mystic for it is Dangerous to Cross a Mystic’s Temper and with King Tooru present, his ire is not someone should stir recklessly, for King Tooru is also the Wizard King and he could destroy anyone who gets in his way easily…

  
**< > LATER THAT DAY<>**

 **  
** Tooru resting on his Rose Garden with his Four little bundles by his side, Watari, Yahaba and Kyoutani are close by just in case, the brunette King watching the four younglings trying to crawl on the trimmed grass, Little Shouyou is trying to roll off his back, Little Tobio is just sitting near Shouyou, the little runt never leave Shouyou’s side, the same goes for Kei and Tadashi. When each pair gets separated from their partner, they would cry loudly and he learned it the hard way.

  
Now that he thought about it, Tobio-chan somehow reminded him of Kageyama Haru the Former General.

  
_‘Could it be that Tobio-chan is his son?’_ Tooru thought.

  
It didn’t help that Chibi-chan almost looked like the 7 th Wizard King Aster, Kei had the same face as that Soldier Shihou and lastly Tadashi he must be linked to that fighter named Tatsumi. Are these little runts had connection to the past warriors. Tooru could only sigh at the oddities, well he’s not the one to talk, he had an odd Family himself but his Grandfather takes the cake.

  
**< >THE NEXT DAY, THRONE ROOM<>**

 **  
** The Sky is dull, it’s like the sky itself is mourning for the things that is going on across the land, the Aoba Johsai Kingdom is like a ghost town without its people, at the Throne Room, Tooru could only sigh tiredly and he looked at the messenger. Looks like those Savages are on their way to the Kingdom and the Frontline are Preparing for the assault. He should be out there giving support to his men.

  
“And General Iwaizumi said ‘Don’t even think about going to the Frontline or I will Kick your Ass, Sir...’ That’s what he said.” The trooper stated awkwardly.

  
Tooru couldn’t help but pout at that.

  
“He’s so mean... but anyways, you did well coming all the way here you may take your leave.” He stated waving at the obviously exhausted Trooper.

  
“Yes, My King.” The Said Trooper answered and marched out the room.

  
When everyone’s gone and only him left, Tooru sighed. Why was Iwa-chan keeping him from going to the frontline? Is it something he had said a few nights ago? Things are getting too hectic out there and here he is, sitting in his throne and couldn’t do anything. What kind of King is he if he can’t even help his people?

  
Standing up from his throne he purposefully walked towards the Altar at the other side of the Castle, the Little Ones are well guarded by Mattsun and Kyoutani they’ll be fine for another few hours. Last time he heard, the Savages are gathering in the North along with the Outcasts. He can’t let his Knights Fight without him, he can’t allow anymore of his Knights suffer while he’s confined here in his Castle. If he can’t fight with his Sword in the Battlefield, then He’ll use a long range one... He is hailed as the Strongest Wizard King in this Generation and he is going to prove that he is. Even if he’s not in the Battlefield, he can always attack from afar.

  
He stood at the edge of the Pool right in the centre of the Altar, the Crystal Clear Water shows the Frontline, it was Foggy since it’s raining outside. He could see his Iwa-chan at the Front leading his Army with Makki, Kindaichi, and Yahaba on his side.

  
“I’m sorry... Iwa-chan, but I won’t let you fight this siege on your own.” Tooru smiled as he prepares the Spell he is about to use.

  
He knew it’s going to strain him a little but it’s worth than losing someone he held so dear in this War.

  
“Iwa-chan is so going to have my head for this...” Tooru laughed and gathered the Mana in his Core.

  
He let the Magic Energy Flow throughout his body as Mana began to gather in the room, The Once Dim Room began to light up in blinding blue colour.

  
**< >AT THE TOWN<>**

 **  
** Watari and the others who are Patrolling the Kingdom and the Borders noticed the once Dim Sky night darkens even more, other than that he could feel a huge amount of Mana is Flowing around the Castle...

  
“Shit! What’s he doing now?!” Watari asked as he mounted his horse and hurried back to the Castle.

  
The Sky is getting Darker and Darker and it’s spreading towards North where the First Confrontation would be.

  
**< >BACK IN THE CASTLE, TOORU’S CHAMBER<>**

 **  
** Mattsun and Kyoutani are trying to calm the fussing Babies down, they cursed as Tooru is performing a strong feat of Magic and the energy wafting in the air is affecting the little ones.

  
“What the hell is he doing?” Kyoutani growled as he tried to calm the wailing Blond and Greenette Babes.

  
“Whatever it is it’s scaring these little ones.” Mattsun answered as he tried to calm both Wailing Babes in his arms.

  
They almost got a heart attack when they heard the Babes started wailing when Tooru starts performing a Powerful Spell. They tried everything they could to calm the Babes down, whatever Tooru is doing he needs to end it soon.

  
**< >FRONTLINE<>**

 **  
** Makki looked up to the Darkening sky...

  
“It’s going to rain again?” Kindaichi asked.

  
“Odd, the sun is high up in the sky awhile ago...” Yahaba added.

  
“Something’s weird is going on, I hope it’s not bad.” Makki stated as he looked front.

  
The Savages are Rallying and he knew they’re going to attempt to surround them, but they won’t make it easy on them...

  
Hajime could feel that the wind slowly stop blowing for some reason, the sky is darkening.

  
_‘If that idiot has something to do with this, I swear...’_ He cussed to himself.

  
There’s a good reason why he didn’t want Tooru in the Frontline... That question that the idiot had asked him few days ago... he couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

  
**[FLASHBACK]**

**  
** _“Iwa-chan, do you believe that when you die you see your best memories flash before your eyes?” Tooru asked the smile never leaves his lips._

_  
“No, I don’t believe in such things.” Hajime answered sitting down at the edge of the bed._

_  
Tooru just chuckled and walked towards the window then said_

_  
“Well, I believe that we see our beloved ones once again.” He turned to look back at his partner and added. “Is your Mom your most beloved one, Iwa-chan?”_

_  
“You have no idea, damn Oikawa.” Hajime grunted._

_  
_ **[END FLASHBACK]**

**  
** Hajime hissed quietly at that, does that idiot know something he doesn’t?

  
_‘My Most Beloved one?’_ He thought to himself.

  
His most beloved one... of course the person he loved the most is none other than Tooru, they’ve been together since they were kids. He knew Tooru’s not happy with his life as a King but he had no choice but to carry the burden, and he as Tooru’s best Friend he had to support him so he won’t break, he watched him ascend to the Throne and governed his Kingdom benevolently, and he’s there to Guard Tooru and Protect him when danger rise.

  
He couldn’t help it, He fussed, He worries and he gets upset... he knew in his heart... it’s Tooru... his King, his friend... **_He’s_** the one he loved the most...

  
Tooru Oikawa is his Beloved...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. ANGER, POWER, FEAR AND DREAM

**< >FRONTLINE<>**

**  
** Hajime stood in front of his troops as he and his fellow Generals wait for the savages and outcasts to come, he’s ready to fight and defend the Kingdom he is born to and defend Tooru. He hoped the idiot is not doing something stupid while he’s gone.

  
The sky is rumbling like it’s trying to restrain its fury and the Fog is getting worse, it’s really annoying.

  
“We must be careful of the ambush.” Makki stated as he stood beside Hajime.

  
He’s a little anxious, something is definitely not right.

  
“Aahh, and We also have to be very alert for the Suicide Attack. Tooru did said that these Savages are becoming too bold.” Hajime Began.

  
“So...What’s the Plan?” Yahaba asked as he stood beside Makki.

  
Hajime was quiet for a moment, He’s not going to underestimate the Savages and Outcasts. They’ve been too impulsive just as Tooru said, if he’s not careful he’ll surely die.

  
“Makki you’ll be our Support, Yahaba you guard the rear and I’ll take the front. Makki You can Cast the Protection spells correct?” Hajime asked looking at the pink haired Mystic.

  
“No Problem...” Makki nodded his head as he began to chant the Protection Spell.

  
As Makki was casting his Spell, a bolt of Arrow struck him right on his left shoulder causing him to falter. Yahaba quickly come to his defence as some Medical Team swiftly tended to their General.

  
“Oh no... it’s an enchanted Poisoned Arrow! No wonder it pierced through General Hanamaki’s Armour.” One of Makki’s Medics cried out in distress. “We must remove the Arrow Quickly!”

  
Luck seems to be not on their side as the Savages raiding them from all sides.

  
_‘Sneaky Bastards!’_ “Everyone keep your Guard up, Healers tend to the injured!” Hajime cursed as he stays alert for another attack.

  
He poised himself in front of Makki to protect him as he heals, when all of a sudden he had the urge to swing sword, he swings his blade to block another blade.

  
“So the King of Aoba Johsai decided to send his Knights instead of him fighting me, How Pathetic.” The Leader of the Savages sneered. “And he called himself the Strongest Wizard King of this Generation? All of that is nothing but empty words, he should be called the King of Cowards instead since he’s just sitting pretty in his throne.”

  
Hajime’s blood boiled upon hearing those words, he swings his sword with all his might clashing with his opponent, oh the fight is so on.

  
**< >AOBA JOHSAI CASTLE, ALTAR<>**

 **  
** Tooru saw what happened in the battlefield, he saw what those Cowardly Savages did to Makki and heard what that Brute had said about him, Pathetic? Coward? Insulting him is one thing, but hurting one of his Precious Friend is another. He watched as Hajime is clashing sword with the Savage Brute. Hajime is a good swordsman and in terms of Strength and Knowledge in a swords fight, Hajime had the advantage. The thing is, Savages don’t play nice as more and more of the Outcasts and Savages swarm his knights. Well... since they’re not playing nice, two can play that game.

  
Tooru is done gathering Mana in his Spell, he’s ready to go...

  
“Gather Around Me Now! Power Of The Skies, Power Of The Land! Intensify Light! Split, Earth! Anger Of All Living Souls in the Space in between Heaven and Earth, Enrage The Power To Defeat My Enemy, And Pour It Into My Body! My Gods The Four Ancestors, Grant Me The Power Hidden In Your Eight Elbows! Heaven’s Sword, Heaven’s Spear, Heaven’s Arrow, Heaven’s Might! Crush My Enemies And Completely Obliterate them!” He recited the Spell.

  
The Energy around the room pulsed as it obeys the Chosen Magic Spell. Tooru watched the Battlefield and revels at the sight of confusion on the Savages’ and Outcasts’ faces. Raising his left hand and called out

  
“Heaven’s Judgment! First Slash!”

  
He brought down his hand in a slashing manner, watching as the first assault comes down in the battlefield in a form of a powerful cyclone of wind, uprooting the trees revealing the enemies’ hiding places and blowing the fog away.

  
“Second Strike!”

  
He moved his left arm in a diagonal pattern as a Bolt of lightning strikes from the West, the bolt splits in different direction attacking everything in its path except for the Aoba Johsai Knights.

  
“Third Shot!”

  
Another attack is Metal based one as Arrows rain upon those savages and outcasts, oh yes, Tooru’s Furious attacks has just began. He will show them of how wrong they were on calling him a Coward and Pathetic.

  
“Fourth Launch!”

  
The Fourth attack is an earth based as boulders were launched at the horde of Outcasts left and right.

  
“Fifth Hit!”

  
The Fifth attack is wood based attack as tendrils of roots swipes around wildly directing at the remaining Outcasts, they stood no chance at the wrath of the White Wizard King.

  
“Sixth Crash!”

  
The Sixth attack is Water Based, as water floods the battlefield. Everyone including the Aoba Johsai Army is clinging to any stable trees and boulders for dear life.

  
“Seventh Penetrate!”

  
The Seventh attack is Ice Based, Hails of ice penetrating the Defences that the Savage Shaman had put up to defend their remaining troops, even so it’s far weaker than Tooru’s own, it was very disappointing.

  
“Eighth Burn!”

  
The Eighth attack is Fire based magic, any remaining embers in the field starting to come to life again and lashed out at the last remaining Savage.

  
Tooru listened at the agonized cries of the Savage Leader, he listened to the wails of ‘Why?!’ of ‘How Could it be?!’ of ‘They were so close on achieving on taking over the Kingdom’...

  
Tooru didn’t know why he took pleasure on torturing those savages, but it doesn’t matter. The threat is averted for now, the next thing to solve is the growing of Miasma. He had to search for the roots of the Damned Curse.

  
“Well... that’s that...” He muttered tiredly. “Eh?”

  
His vision began to distort and the next thing he knew is that he was crashing on the cold floor, he felt hot and cold at the same time and he felt drained, and the last thing he saw is Watari and Kunimi running towards him with worried looks in their face.

  
He’s so screwed once Iwa-chan comes back.

  
**< >TIMESKIP 2 DAYS, FRONTLINE CAMP<>**

 **  
** Everyone is preparing to return to the Kingdom and regroup, they have checked every places for any stray Savages and Outcasts, they found none, Makki is healing nicely the poison was so close on killing him if it weren’t for the fast acting healers. That torrent of attacks had wiped out all of the invading Savages and Outcasts, it did a lot of Damage on the land too. No doubt about it, it must be Tooru’s doing.

  
He was about to give out an order when a Messenger came running in...

  
“General Iwaizumi! General Iwaizumi!” The Messenger called out urgently.

  
The said General turned to answer the poor frazzled messenger.

  
“What is it?” He answered.

  
“It’s his Highness, he collapsed! Sir Watari and Sir Kunimi found him collapsed on the floor in the Altar, sir.” The Messenger reported.

  
Hajime’s heart almost stop and he felt so cold.

  
“What’s the cause? How?” He asked urgently.

  
“According to the Healers, his Highness had exhausted himself from performing a huge feat of Magic, his Highness is currently resting to recover.” The Messenger answered.

  
That’s all Hajime needed to learn, he had to hurry back to the Castle and see the idiot himself.

  
“Makki I’m leaving you in command, I’m heading back first.” He called out and spurred his Black Horse towards the Kingdom.

  
**< >AOBA JOHSAI CASTLE, TOORU’S CHAMBER<>**

 **  
** Mattsun and Kyoutani could only watch helplessly as the Healers tending to Tooru, the moron had almost exhausted his Magic Core. What kind of Magic did he perform to the point of collapsing? The little ones are screaming and wailing in distress, the other person who could make the babes calm down is Iwaizumi, but the Guy is still in the frontline. Kunimi and Watari had sent a messenger Several Hours ago, he should have arrived by now.

  
“He’s really going to get it now... Iwaizumi’s going to give him hell.” Mattsun muttered.

  
“Serves him right for doing something so reckless.” Kyoutani shot back.

  
**< >BACK TO IWAIZUMI<>**

 **  
** He was returning to the castle at full speed, Tooru had been too reckless. He knew Tooru had a reckless streak on him but he never go too far to the point of collapsing, the last time he had been too reckless it almost killed him. That was 10 Years ago when he was 9, the Queen was assassinated by someone’s order, the Queen was killed right in front of him and Tooru. Tooru snapped back then and his Magic had awakened killing the Assassin in the Process and almost killing Tooru as well.

  
It scared him to see Tooru lying there, lying motionlessly and unresponsive. Right now, the idiot had been too reckless all over again and he’s not there by his side. He already lost too many people in his life, his Family, his mentor and his former Squad. He couldn’t lose Tooru as well, he doesn’t want Tooru to die.

  
**< >TOORU’S DREAM<>**

 **  
** He was floating in the air as he opened his eyes, he was inside a transparent bubble.

  
“Where am I?” He asked as he looks around.

  
The place looks so barren, so dark and filled with Purple and Poisonous Miasma, when he looked down he saw the very familiar form standing at the ravine of the Dark Abyss… it’s him...

  
“What am I doing down there? Wait... this is a dream...” He said anxiously…

  
When all of a sudden a giant claw came out of the gaping hole of the abyss just in time his dream self dodged it.

  
“You thought you were so clever… that you’d outwitted us all. One by one, My brethren fell into your trap. But not me. I defy you. I know those Children are the key, and they shall me mine. Soon my armies shall pour forth from the shattered mountain, ravaging this world and all hope of resistance. My minions will find the Heart, wherever you choose to hide it. Then, at long last, I shall reign this World Once More.” The Dark rumbling voice called out from the depth of the abyss.

  
Soon a huge Magic Circle appeared bearing all the Sealing Runes and Elemental Barriers… Elemental Storms soon crashed down in the centre of the Magic Circle and a very loud screech of a dying Beast echoed everywhere.

  
**< >END DREAM<>**

 **  
** Tooru stirred from his slumber and opened his eyes, That Dream again. The Dark Abyss... he knew that place... the Dark Abyss is at the South West of Miyagi, it’s the border. Could it be that’s the place where the Miasma coming from?

  
As he laid down in his bed, he couldn’t help but be wary. That Monster, what was it? Is the Dream telling him to face that Monster or something else? If it does, he’ll need to store up a very huge amount of magic and use every knowledge he knew to exterminate that monster and end its reign. Sighing, he knew he’s going to do something about it and he need as much help as he could.

  
**_BAM!_**

 ** _  
_** “TOORU!” An aggravated voice called out by the door.

  
The said boy turned his head to the door and there he saw his very upset lover.

  
“Iwa-chan...” He called out softly.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. WORRY AND ANSWER

**< >OIKAWA’S ROOM<>**

**  
** Hajime just looked at his Lover as he laid down in the bed, the obvious paleness and exhaustion can be seen on Tooru’s face, but there’s that tired smile that says ‘I’m okay.’ Hajime hated it, he never liked it when Tooru is being too reckless. He wanted Tooru to stop being too reckless.

  
“You’ve been too reckless... again...” He grounded out as he entered to room approaching Tooru’s bed.

  
Tooru just smiled at his lover and said

  
“But I’m fine, Iwa-chan...”

  
“Stop saying that! What kind of Spell did you use to Drain you like this? To the point of collapsing?” Hajime ranted.

  
“Oh, it’s one of the old Spells that I’ve been studying a Year ago. Shame I didn’t make it to the tenth though.” Tooru just chuckled weakly and coughed. “My throat’s dry.”

  
Hajime helped Tooru up and handed him a cool glass of water while scolding

  
“You shouldn’t have used any Spells that will drain you out or close to it! You know how worried I was when a Messenger came running all pale and scared!”

  
“Iwa-chan~! You worry too much, everything’s going to be fine.” Tooru sighed as he holds Hajime’s hand.

  
“You know how I hated it when you do something so reckless! Please, Promise me to take care of yourself.” Hajime said quietly.

  
“Alright.” Was all Tooru could answer.

  
But he knew that he may not be able to keep any promises to Hajime. That Dream, it’s trying to tell him something.

  
“Iwa-chan? Where are the little ones?” He asked.

  
“Mattsun and Kyoutani are currently saddled with them, right now you should be resting you idiot.” Hajime stated as he sat beside the bedside couch.

  
Tooru couldn’t say no to that, he closed his eyes and slept some more. Trusting that Hajime will keep him safe.

  
**< >2 WEEKS LATER<>**

 **  
** The Kings have gathered in Aoba Johsai Kingdom to meet up and talk about their recent problem.

  
“Ohgi Minami Tribe has fallen, there were no survivors.” Kuroo stated quietly as he was present when he and the others tried to save everyone from the growing Miasma.

  
“Has anyone had leads to where this Miasma had come from?” Futakuchi asked warily.

  
Tooru wasn’t sure if he should tell everyone of what he had dreamt about. He’s cautious of it, if he tells everyone the Direction he knew they would recklessly go in there without preparation. That Monster in the abyss, how strong could it be? He had to do a research about the abyss, he’ll have to gather more information about it.

  
“If this goes on further, Aoba Johsai would be the first to fall.” Terushima stated.

  
“I’ll have Makki and his Squad to check the perimeter until I found the Solution to protect this Kingdom. Right now we should be worried to those who are affected by the Miasma. I’ll send some healers to tend them.” Tooru answered firmly, no he won’t let them know just yet.

  
“I should warn you all that some of my Scouts spotted a horde of Demons at the South East side of the Land and I think they’re headed here for some reason... and they’ll be here sooner or later.” Ushiwaka rumbled glancing at Tooru.

  
“Tooru-san, you should evacuate.” Suguru stated looking at the Brunette King of Aoba Johsai.

  
Bokuto was about to say something more,but Tooru just stood up from his seat and walked out.

  
“Let’s take a break for a moment.”

  
**< >AT THE HALLWAY<>**

 **  
** It’s about high noon when Tooru walked out from the Meeting Room to get some lunch, he was a bit in deep thought as he head for the  Mess hall, he didn’t noticed that he just walked past Hajime who was just about to get him out of his little Hidey-Hole. The Knight was a bit befuddled when Tooru ignored him…

  
“There must be something that I need to know about before understanding the Symbols.” Tooru mumbled.

  
He stopped completely in the middle of the Hallway thinking, Hajime was sneaking from behind motioning for the passer-by to be quiet, until he wrapped his arms around his Best Friend’s Shoulders.

  
“You know it’s not Good to think too hard you know…” He purred seductively.

  
…………….

  
“WHAT THE HELL! HAJIME!” Tooru cried out and flailed out of his Best Friend’s hold.

  
Hajime just laughed at Tooru’s reaction, it never gets old surprising Tooru like that.

  
“You’re too distracted with your own thoughts that you just walked past me… I thought you were just plain ignoring me.”

  
“Why would I even ignore you? I know you’d whine at me for ignoring you.” Tooru said scowling at his Best Friend.

  
Hajime just flashed his usual grin and said

  
“I know you’d never ignore me, because you love me!”

  
“Stop it Iwa-chan…” Tooru cried blushing and ran towards the Mess hall.

  
During Lunch the Older Knights could only watch and listen as Hajime chatter away his experience on the Short Term Mission and Listen to Tooru’s occasional remarks too. It’s like they went into reverse personality.

  
“It’s such a Hard Task for a Short Term Mission.” Hajime pouted.

  
“Fixing the Tower is not Hard when you just put your mind to work on it.” Tooru answered munching on his carrot sticks.

  
“Well, at least you had an easy job.” Hajime whined.

  
“Researching and Meeting with the other Kings is not as easy as you think, Iwa-chan. There are still many things you need to find and take note, Study and understand complicated things.” Tooru answered without even batting an eyelash.

  
Makki swallowed his food and said

  
“Speaking of research, how’s your research doing?”

  
“Did you find anything in the Crystals we found?” Mattsun asked.

  
Tooru nodded and explained to them his findings and what they can do, the others seems lost to his explanation.

  
“I just recently found out that the Crystal had Symbols encased in the Centre… I had to figure it out more before I could answer how it came to be.”

  
“That’s a rather complicated thing to study.” Watari stated.

  
“I know, it will take me more weeks to figure it out.” Tooru sighed trying to ignore his headache.

  
“Well, at least you figured out that the Elemental Crystal feed on Arcane Energy.” Yahaba added.

  
Tooru turned to Hajime and said

  
“Remember the Potted Plant you put in my table?”

  
“Yeah, I just put it there the day after yesterday, why?” Hajime answered.

  
“You need to put it in the Greenhouse.” Tooru said back.

  
“Eh? It’s just a Sapling.” Hajime argued.

  
“Your sapling turned into a Huge Bush of Flower, I just managed to stop it from ‘Popping’ more flowers and drown me with those colourful monstrosities… I think I stink of it too.” Tooru said flatly.

  
Hajime sniffed at Tooru and grinned

  
“You don’t stink, you smell nice~!” he grinned.

  
Tooru glared at him but he know Hajime is not fazed by his glare.

  
“Just move that Bush in the Greenhouse.” he sighed.

  
“Aye! Aye!” Hajime grinned.

  
Tooru rolled his eyes and finished eating… After lunch he headed back to his Working Area, until the Prince from the Neighbouring (Unworthy of Knowing) Noble House blocked your path.

  
“Why Hello There~! I hadn’t seen you around before are you new?” the Prince purred.

  
Tooru don’t like the look on the Bastard’s face…

  
“I’m a Busy King and I needed to be in my way to finish my work, if you please excuse me, Sir.” Tooru stated flatly and walk past the Prince.

  
He don’t want to spend time with Bastard of a Prince, it makes his skin crawl just by the thought of it. But just as he turned to the corner

  
“Come on, can’t you at least be more respectful to your Guest? You know I can demand the the other Kings to kick you out of your Work and give you to me.” The Bastard Prince grinned.

  
“Look, I tried to be as respectful as I have to, but you’re forcing me to be disrespectful. As if the King would just give to your demands.” Tooru stated icily and stalked off to his Work station.

  
As he reached his Office, he slammed the door shut and locked it to prevent any intruders from coming in and disturb him. Tooru tried to calm his frayed nerves and get on with his work. As minutes goes by he could hear the knob on his office door turn wildly and curse from that Bastard Prince, knowing that he just won’t give up. Tooru carried on his work and research, he studied as much as he could and learnt about Elementals.

  
“They’re probably the ones who created the Crystals themselves in Ancient Times.” Tooru murmured to himself.

  
He turned to the Crystals and somehow the Darkness Crystal was responding to his attention, he picked it up and looked more closely, but as he did so a flash of Vision came to him.

  
In the vision you could see a Horned Caped Figure… a King?  Not just any king a Dark one, Darker than any Black with glowing Red Eyes and wielding a heavy looking Dark Sword… Tooru couldn’t see half of the Face but he could see those Tears flowing down from where the eyes should be… but why was the Dark King Crying?

  
But then, there was a Flash of Explosion and Darkness.

  
Tooru woke up from his Trance and quickly put the Darkness Crystal down, whatever it was in that Vision, he doesn’t like it. Tooru quickly focused on his work and studies, he wrote down some more notes that he’s going to study later on. He couldn’t shake the feelings of being watched, he tried to ignore it and do his work proficiently. Not realizing that his Shadow took form of the Horned Dark King in his Vision. Later he’s in his Chamber reading his Finished Research, He stashed the Crystals in his Table and secured them there for further studies, It’s getting late and he need to go to bed. While he sleep the Darkness Crystal had this eerie glow.

  
**< >THE NEXT DAY<>**

 **  
** Tooru’s a bit paranoid, he could almost swear that he’s being watched and what was that eerie feelings last night.

  
“Tooru, You okay?” Hajime asked curiously.

  
“I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep well last night.” Tooru answered sleepily.

  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Hajime asked in concern.

  
“I dunno, Last Night I was in my room I feel like I’m being watched and it makes me Paranoid since it happened yesterday after Lunch.” Tooru answered.

  
“You’re probably working too much, why don’t you take a Time Off and relax.” Sir Aldrich stated as he eats his breakfast.

  
Tooru rubbed his temple to ward off the headache…

  
“Yeah… Yeah I probably needed some time off and relax a bit…” Tooru muttered.

  
Hajime had this scowl on his face…

  
“I’ll probably take some time off too, Let’s go Tooru…”

  
Tooru noticed Hajime’s change of mood and he knew resistance against him is futile. So he followed Hajime to wherever he’s going, he followed him through the Woods until the two of them reached the Open Area and Hajime stopped in a nearby Lake Shore

  
“Hajime… What’s wrong?” Tooru asked.

  
Just as he walked towards him Tooru tripped over a rock and to Hajime’s arms

  
“S-Sorry…” Tooru stuttered.

  
“And right after you said that…” Hajime muttered.

  
“Huh?” Tooru was confused Hajime was acting strange.

  
Tooru felt Hajime held him close like he would never let him go, why was Hajime acting Strange?

  
“Hajime…?” Tooru tried to get his lover’s attention.

  
But Hajime held him tight and said

  
“Just for a Little Longer…” was all Hajime said. “Just for a Little Longer…”

  
Tooru just let Hajime do what he wants, he just hugged Hajime back… Why was Hajime acting strange and why does it feel like he’s going somewhere far away to a place where he couldn’t follow. Tooru just clung to him tight, burrying his face on Hajime’s shoulder… Tooru don’t like that Bad feelings… he doesn’t want Hajime to leave… Hajime was the reason why He’s working hard.

  
“Tooru? Can you tell me how much you love me as a Friend?” Hajime asked.

  
“You know I love you very much… Hajime…” Tooru answered hugging Hajime Close.

  
“Can you be My First Kiss?” Hajime asked.

  
Tooru gave him the Strangest Look but did what he asked, he gave Hajime his First Kiss… Pure and Innocent Kiss.

  
“Hajime can you tell me what’s bothering you?” Tooru asked fervently while looking at Hajime pleadingly.

  
Hajime sighed and looked back at Tooru

  
“Tooru, you asked me about my **_Most Beloved One_** , I think I finally Found the most **_Important Person_** in my life... It’s You, Tooru.”

  
Tooru looked back at Hajime and smiled happily

  
“I see... I’m Happy... I’m so Happy that Iwa-chan loved me too, because I love Iwa-chan so much!”

  
And he’s not going to Trade his Love for Hajime for the World...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. SEPARATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure of the Lyrics but the song is from an Anime called: Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii
> 
> The song title is: Farewell Rain (Ame Okuri no Uta)

**< >4 YEARS HAD PASSED IN THE GARDEN<>**

**  
** 4 Years had gone by the Day’s dark, the land is slowly falling apart and more Kingdom had fallen, the land becomes a wasteland barren of life it once had. Many had fought the Demonic horde that tried to invade the land and many had fallen as well. People are suffering and the innocent ones are the ones who suffered the most. Shouyou, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi are forced to grow up and open their eyes to witness the cruelty of it all.

  
This is not what he wanted for the children to grow up into, he hated this! He doesn’t want his children to grow up into a chaotic world. Those Demons are taunting him by attacking other Kingdoms aside his own, the Chaos is taking its toll on his Knights and even Hajime is starting to show exhaustion, they got into an argument lately and they haven’t made up yet. Hajime is out back in the Frontline along with the other Generals, Mattsun and Kyoutani are the only ones left here in the Castle along with the Children.

  
Right now he’s arguing with the two...

  
“You two should head to Shiratorizawa, Bring the Children along.” He stated quietly.

  
“Are you crazy!? If we leave no one’s going to aid you here.” Kyoutani growled.

  
“It’s either the Children’s safety or they die here, seeing them learn the cruelty of this world is enough.” Tooru said sternly.

  
The two couldn’t argue with that, They watched the terror and fear etched on the little ones’ faces when they’ve come to witness the destruction of Johzenji Kingdom and Terushima’s Death.

  
“Are you really going to be okay here alone?” Mattsun asked worriedly.

  
Tooru smiled and said

  
“I’ll be fine, we’ve done this before and besides. Who’s going to attack when the Barrier is up?”

  
Mattsun just shook his head, he despised it when Tooru lies to him. There’s nothing he can do, he must get the Children to Shiratorizawa, Ushijima is one of the Strongest King they’ve known and willing to Protect the innocent with all his might. It had come to a shock to them when Tooru had told them about the Children and what they really are, He’s upset that Why Tooru had told them so late. But then again, this is Tooru and he’s not willing to Sacrifice what he deems his own and the Four Little Ones had been his since the day he saved them from the ruins of Karasuno Kingdom.

  
“And between you and Hajime? What are you going to do about it?” Kyoutani asked gruffly.

  
“I’ll talk to him once he gets back.” Tooru lied again.

  
Mattsun and Kyoutani left the Throne Room and went to get ready to leave the Kingdom.

  
**< >LATER THAT DAY<>**

 **  
** “Is Papa going to come?” Shouyou asked looking at Mattsun.

  
“We don’t know little one, Your Papa said that we should go and Visit Shiratorizawa.” Mattsun lied.

  
Little Shouyou perked up at the name

  
“We’re going to see the White Eagle?” He asked.

  
“Yes, we’re going to see the white eagles.” Mattsun said quietly.

  
And soon after that they Mounted the Carriage, Shouyou is sitting on Mattsun’s lap, beside him is Tobio, across them is Tadashi and Kei, Kyoutani is driving the Carriage. Shouyou looked out the Window and chirped

  
“Look! Papa is watching us!”

  
Both Mattsun and Kyoutani had a good hearing that they heard Tooru’s voice singing a song. The Dim sky is like crying as warm rain pours down

  
_“harya sorea ere sooeir_  
_harrya haji yaiara arashi yaji”_

  
Mattsun could help but feel the ache in his heart, he knew Kyoutani feels it too because the other is hissing, trying not to cry.

_“hary remeri,_  
_haaji sora iiya  eri remeri_  
_sorashisui”_

  
That idiot is going to do something stupid again and this time there will be no reprieve since no one would be there to support him.

_“hary remeri_  
_hora sorija iiya_  
_hary remeri_  
_haraiye”_

  
Mattsun looked back up to see Tooru looking back from the balcony of the Throne Room, Mattsun could see the most painful smile he had ever seen in Tooru’s face. He wanted to stay but he couldn’t, the children comes first.

_“hary remeri,_  
_haaji sora iiya  eri remeri_  
_sorashisui”_

  
He held Shouyou tightly and he prayed that Hajime would notice sooner than later.

  
“Uncle Mattsun why does my heart hurt so much? I want to cry.” Shouyou asked the unvoiced question.

  
“Because you’re going to miss Papa.” Mattsun answered softly.

  
“Is Papa going somewhere?” Tobio asked.

  
“Yeah, to a very faraway place.” This time Kyoutani answered.

  
“Is Papa going to come back?” Tadashi asked.

  
“We don’t know little one, we hope he will.” Mattsun answered.

  
“He better be.” Kei said shortly.

_“hary remeri_  
_hora sorija iiya_  
_hary remeri_  
_haraiye”_

  
Mattsun looked back up again to look back at Tooru for one last time to remember him by, as they got far Shouyou began crying heartbreakingly, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi soon followed. Mattsun could feel the emptiness in his heart, he could hear Kyoutani sniffling as he drive the Carriage.

  
_‘Why is it that looking at him felt like Tooru’s going to a faraway place where we can’t follow him?’_ Mattsun asked himself as he bit his lip so he won’t cry too.

  
**< >AT NIGHTFALL<>**

 **  
** Tooru had suited up, donning his wardrobe as a King and a Wizard King at the same time, He took his Holy Sword out of its sheath, the Blue Blade is Glowing and filled to the brim with the Holy Power of Light. He’s ready to fight to the death against that Monster that had been taunting him for Four Years, now that nothing’s holding him back, Hajime is not here to stop him from doing what he must. He returned to the Throne Room and Placed his Diadem at the Throne for the Next King of Aoba Johsai Kingdom.

  
“Only the True King of this Kingdom can wear this Crown.” He chanted as he put a Spell on the crown.

  
After Enchanting everything in the castle, He went to the stables and reined his Horse Luna.

  
“Looks like we’re going for our last ride together, girl. For one last time, will you take me to the place where no one ever dared to go? Luna?” Tooru asked caressing the Black Horse’s cheek.

  
The said horse neighed and nodded for her rider... Tooru smiled and mounted his Loyal Steed and soon he was riding to South West where his Dream had showed him. He already left a Letter for Hajime, he knew Hajime would hate him forever but he had no choices left, and the only thing to chose from is ‘To End This Once and For All or Death To All’ and he chose to End it Once and For All. He is the King of his Land and he shall Protect it with all his might.

  
**< >SHIRATORIZAWA KINGDOM<>**

 **  
** Ushiwaka came to greet the Guests who came from Tooru’s Kingdom, only for him to meet a Tired, bleary eyed Knights and the Four Children, he felt coldness in his Heart. Shirabu and Satori came to help the Tired Guests, Until Matsukawa came to him eyes red from crying, he explained everything to the King of Shiratorizawa.

  
“Did he bring some of his Generals with him?” Ushiwaka asked warily.

  
“He went to Fight on his own, he’s been planning to fight on his own. He sent us here because he knows we and the Children are safe here.” Mattsun answered weakly.

  
“He’s going to fight in that God Forsaken Land!? Against a Demon!?” Ushiwaka lost his cool.

  
Matsukawa cried silently again, and said

  
“I wanted to stop him, but the Safety of his Children Comes First.”

  
“Why?” The Old Advisor Washijo asked as he stood besides Ushiwaka.

  
“Those Children he saved from the ruins of Karasuno Kingdom are the Chosen Children of the Four Gods, Shouyou is the Chosen Child of the Sun, Kei is the Chosen Child of the Moon, Tadashi is the Chosen Child of Inari and Tobio is the Chosen Child of Susano-O, at least that’s what Tooru told us about the Children.” Matsukawa cried. “He sent us here so the Children are going to be safe as he battle it all out against that Demon from the Abyss, God Knows what he’s going to do?”

  
Ushiwaka should’ve felt anger towards Tooru, but he couldn’t muster any negative emotions against the King of Aoba Johsai. But at the sight of the Two knights and the Four Children, Tooru is close on his breaking point and want it all to end thus facing the Monster from the Abyss.

  
“Sacrificing his life for the sake of his people and his children...” Ushiwaka said quietly as powerful aura seeps out of him. “He chose to end it all by facing that monster who tried to ravage our Land.”

  
He was clenching his fist so tight that it bleeds. He pivoted towards his Room and called out.

  
“Send a Messenger to Iwaizumi Hajime and the other Kings, their Presence is needed to Aoba Johsai Kingdom.” He said sternly. “I’ll be heading there myself, Reon, Tsutomu you two will accompany me.”

  
No one wanted to disobey Ushiwaka at this moment, Semi assisted a very drained Matsukawa on the Guest Room to rest, Matsukawa begged that he wanted to stay with the children because it was his duty to watch over them in Tooru’s stead. Everyone is Worried, Tooru had endured everything so much, many Kingdoms had already fallen and yet he still stood strong and persevered and now... The King of Aoba Johsai is going to Face the Demon of the Abyss for the sake of his People and his Children. A Human against a Demon.

  
And now, Ushiwaka is planning on chasing Tooru in the Ashland soon once he had a talk with the remaining Kings.

  
_TO BE_ _CONTINUED_


	6. SURPRISES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTERNET IS SO DAMN SLOW SINCE YESTERDAY! ARGH!

**< >AT THE EDGE OF ASHLAND 1 WEEK LATER<>**

**  
** Tooru halted Luna as he looks at the edge of the wasteland of Ashland, the place is dead and barren, the Miasma is thick here and whoever comes too close or stayed for too long is doomed to die, thankfully he’s the Wizard King and he could protect himself from the Miasma as long as he keep the barrier up he’ll be fine. He nudged Luna forward and the brave steed rushed forward to where her master directs her to go.

  
Everywhere Tooru looks everything is so dead, he passed by a Ghost Town. If his memories served him well, the Town was once filled with people and Happiness, but now it looks so dead, there were scattered bones everywhere, young and old. He looked around some more and noticed something odd... he closed his eyes and focused, there’s sign of life but he’s not sure if it is human or not so he continued on moving until he had to make a stop to let Luna rest. Luna is a very special steed and very strong as well, she had travelled so far with little rest. So now might be a good time to let her rest.

  
“Good Girl... you must be tired, thirsty and hungry.” Tooru said softly caressing his beloved steed’s muzzle. “Here.”

  
Tooru laid out Luna’s Food all enchanted to be edible even if the place is filled with Miasma.

  
“I will go and have a look around, you know how to find me alright?” The Brunette King smiled softly as Luna nodded.

  
Tooru looked at his steed one more time and let her be and allow her to eat in peace. He walked around the place and searched the area for anything dangerous before he camps for the night.

  
As he wandered aimlessly, Soon the sun was setting painting the sky an eerie colour of Purple and Orange, the town was becoming even more horrifying than it looks as the sun goes down, plagued Ravens are squawking at the bloodstained town Tooru walk towards the Park kneeling down on one knee at the near corpse that starting to decompose and inspects it and found something, picking it up  and had a closer look and it seems it wasn’t a fang of a wild beast but by a demon itself, as he look at it a vision of a monster appeared, he held the fang tight and looked up to take a good look of the area…he then looked to the ground and then found some trails.

 

“Someone survived.” He murmured to himself. “No... Several of them...”

 

Tooru looked down at the fang and burned the symbol on the ground and ran to the direction where the trail heading. As the sun goes down and the night in the forest was eerily silent and cold as Tooru continued heading to where the trail leads him, as he do so he saw a light in the centre of the forest and looked around…then walks towards the source of the light and as he got closer he saw a boy a year younger than him near the fire place behind him is several bodies lying on the ground, the boy was downright frightened to the marrow of his bone, so Tooru walks near the boy. The boy looked up in fright.

 

“*Gasps* Don’t come any closer.” He said as his hand inching towards the knife ready to protect his weakening friend.

 

Tooru took a few step back so not to scare the boy any further than he already was.

 

“You and your friends probably ran, until you all couldn’t take another step.” Tooru said and looked down at the sharp fang in his hand. “…I remember that feeling…”

 

Then proceeds piercing a straight rod in the softer bottom of the fang…then there was a loud screech as the mist grows prompting the boy to look around in fear.

 

“We had no choice... we had to survive.” He said shakily.

 

Tooru tightened his hold to the newly made arrow and looked at the frightened boy, he noticed some of the sleeping group starting to wake up.

 

“You always have a choice.” Tooru stated firmly as I fix the arrow.

 

From the dark, misty trees different kind of Creatures of the Night appears bearing weapons, the frightened boy watched as they get closer, the others starting to be alert and wake the others up, ready to fight for their lives, Tooru stood in front of the Group, Tooru will protect them.

 

“We’re going to die here…” The Young Boy looked up at Tooru. “Aren’t we?”

 

Tooru looked down at him with amusement.

 

“No…as long as I’m here, They.” Tooru raised his crossbow and placed the arrow, he’s not going to use his Magic just yet. “Are the prey...”

 

The Group watched the Brunette closely as he speaks.

 

“And I…” Tooru raised another crossbow and turned to the Horde.  “Am the Hunter...”

 

Tooru aimed at the Rouge Demon, his Eyes Glowed indicating his Power flows. He then fired releasing numbers of arrows killing the first wave on its wake, a larger Demon came charging as the first wave falls Tooru jump aside back flipping in the air and firing few arrows at the Demon’s back causing the Demon to fall. He then shoot from Left to Right as the Rouge Demons come from all side to side. Then a distressed cry caught back Tooru’s attention, the Demon he sent to the ground stubbornly limping towards the frightened boy as the said boy huddles to the larger one who is equally terrified, Tooru then whipped out his demonic looking Arbalest with the design of the Skull and horns of some sort of demon beasts and fired after aiming, two chained bombs were wrapped around the Demon’s neck and explodes sending its head sky high, the boy covered himself as well as his companion as the Demon’s blood spill all over them.

 

Tooru continued to shoot every arrows he got, then throwing three bombs to annihilate the horde that was coming too close…the seemingly endless horde of Rouge Demons kept on coming, he starts to cast some spells and kept on shooting  at the Rouge Demons, soon the horde was receding as the man continues to fight.

 

He stand alone and if they keep coming he will never stop killing… Tooru shoots all of his  arrows bringing down every one last bit of the Rouge Demons and soon the bloody battle is over, the dead bodies of the Rouge Demons were littered everywhere…The Group just sat there watching the aftermath of the Carnage… They couldn’t take all these Rouge Demons down on their own, despite their numbers and experience and that many…but this Hunter …even if he’s alone he had finished all of them on his own that’s what he had in mind… Tooru stepped towards the Group.

 

“You have a choice.” Tooru began.

 

The Group listens in wonder.

 

“Hunted…” Tooru said turning his Crossbow.

 

Then handed over the crossbow handle first to the younger boy.

 

“Or Hunter…” Tooru finished.

  
Without any second thought the boy have to be strong, become strong so he could fight this new enemies he took the handle accepting Tooru’s offer…

  
**< >TIMESKIP<>**

 **  
** Tooru had set up the ward to keep the Miasma at bay, Luna managed to find her way back to her Master’s side and is now resting beside the other enchanted horses. It didn’t took much healing the other Survivors and to his shock, these Survivors are none other than Sawamura and his Flock.

  
“I couldn’t believe this, for Four Years you guys survived the Attack and didn’t even bother to come to Aoba Johsai?” Tooru asked healing Daichi’s infected wounds.

  
“We tried but we couldn’t leave this place, we’ve been attacked several days ago.” Daichi answered breathing a sigh of relief as his aching wounds are healed.

  
“The Children? How are they?” Suga asked worriedly.

  
“You don’t have to worry about them, I looked after them for as long as I could and treated them as my own Children. But I have to send them to Shiratorizawa for extra Protection, Aoba Johsai is no longer safe for them.” Tooru answered as he casted a Rejuvenating spell to restore lost energy and mana.

  
“What are you doing in a place like this anyways?” Ennoshita asked curiously.

  
“Hm? I came here to investigate and see what I can do to stall the Miasma from spreading too far.” Tooru lied a bit.

  
There was silence for a while only the sound of Saeko cooking for the group.

  
“We’re really grateful for finding us on time, Oikawa-sama.” Kinoshita said lowering his head.

  
“It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m glad I made it in time though I’m too hurt to unable to come on time to help the Karasuno Kingdom.” Tooru smiled kindly waving his hand.

  
“At least we survived, some survivors are scattered around the land and we unfortunately landed here. But still, we are grateful.” Sawamura stated calmly.

  
Tooru nodded in acceptance... At least Sawamura and his Flock Survived, it’s all he could ask for. If he failed to survive his excursion at least the Children he painstakingly raised as his own would still have their original Flock. For now he had to savour the peace, who knows when will be the next attack.

  
As night goes on everyone is asleep, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Nishinoya and Sawamura are standing on guard to let others rest, Tooru was leaning by the Boulder resting, he was sitting cross-legged on the ground and began his meditation. As he did so, he delved into his Spiritual Realm, to his innermost core. He could feel the gentle pull and soon his consciousness enters the Meditative State and found himself within his Spiritual Realm.

  
**< >TOORU’S SPIRITUAL REALM<>**

 **  
** Tooru opened his eyes and found himself looking at the vast sea of Stars, with him standing in a Hill, the last time he entered his Spiritual Realm the place is grasslands with starry horizon, but now, right before him is a vast sea of stars.

  
<<It’s rare for you to come here... so... what gives...>> A Voice from behind called out.

  
Tooru turned to look at his constant companion in his Spiritual Realm, his Darker Half. His Darker Half looks Identical to him except for the Horns, the red eyes and the Get ups. Both are the same yet too different from each other.

  
“Came to talk to you what else...” Tooru answered turning fully to face his other half.

 **  
** <<About your excursion and your plans?>> The Other Half asked raising a brow. <<I know it all, but the question is... are you willing to do so?>>

  
“I’m willing to do anything for my people, my friends, and my Family.” Tooru answered firmly.

  
<<You’ll die if you continue this excursion... The Demon of the Abyss is not something you could face on your own... it’s suicide.>> The Other half stated sternly.

  
“Like I said, I’m willing to do anything to protect my Beloved ones.” Tooru argued back.

  
<<Even if you’ll hurt them in the process?>> The other Half asked softly.

  
“They’ll understand once they calm down, for the sake of the Future. I want my Children to Grow up with a bright Future free from the horrors of this event.” Tooru answered pain and longing is clear in his voice.

  
The Other Half just stood there watching his Brighter Half fighting the Grief and Pain, he barely understands everything since he’s rarely out of the Spiritual Realm, both him and his Brighter Half are born from same soul, Tooru is the First Born and due to a circumstances that no one’s able to expect, the Once Single Spirit broke in half thus the Darker Half is Born to Balance the Brighter One. He never fought for control or anything, he gets along pretty well with is Brighter Half. But now... this War between him and the Demon of the Abyss is taking its toll, if this goes on, things will go for the worse and another one will be on its way and it won’t be good for the both of them.

  
He had one Solution but... he’s not sure if the other is willing to do it. Just watching his Brighter Half Struggle and enduring the Suffering hurts him as well. He couldn’t stand it anymore, his Brighter Half always thinks about others but himself, he’s allowed to be selfish yet he didn’t allowed himself to be, He’s allowed to be Happy but he gave his Happiness away for his loved ones, and He’s allowed to be angry but he never did despite others are.

  
This time, the Darker Half won’t just sit by and watch as his Brighter Half continues to Suffer, if he gets the chance he will take it. He will send his Brighter Half away and reincarnate him to a Distant Future where he won’t suffer as much as he is now. He don’t know if it is Possible for his Brighter Half to be reborn as a Singular Soul, he hoped and prayed it’s Possible.

  
<<Alright... I’ll give you a helping hand... however, you know it will come at a price.>> The Darker Half stated firmly.

  
“Anything... Just to stop this madness...” Tooru stated firmly.

  
Tooru felt a gentle tug indicating that his consciousness is returning to his body. Once the Brighter Half is gone-

  
<<I’m Sorry... Tooru...>> The Darker Half whispered quietly.

  
It’s for his Other Half’s sake that he’s going to do this, even if they’ll become Mortal Enemies somewhere in the Distant Future... it’s for his sake.

  
**< >NORMAL VIEW<>**

 **  
** Tooru opened his eyes and blink twice to get his vision clearer, the Sky is Pastel Purple, Orange and Yellow. It’s Dawn? He sat up and looked around and noticed Suga and Saeko are cooking breakfast, Some are still trying to wake up and the others are taking over the guarding shift.

  
“Ah! Good Morning Oikawa-sama!” Saeko greeted.

  
“Tooru is fine...” Tooru smiled timidly.

  
“Did you sleep well?” Suga asked with a soft smile.

  
“Yes, how’s everyone going?” Tooru asked curiously.

  
“Everyone is doing fine, thanks to your magic Tooru-sama.” Daichi answered as he took a seat besides Suga.

  
Tooru could only smile, he’s happy to see that everyone is fine despite the terrors outside the ward.

  
_‘Just for a while longer... just a little longer...’_ Tooru thought to himself. _‘I’m sorry... Iwa-chan, Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan, Kei-chan, Tadashi-chan...’_

_  
_ **< >AOBA JOHSAI CASTLE<>**

**  
** “HE WHAT!?” Hajime’s angered roar echoed in the silence of the Room. “That... THAT IDIOT!”

  
Makki, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Yahaba are trying to stop Hajime from going after their wayward king, Ushiwaka’s News is startling and upsetting.

  
“The Children are safe in my Kingdom as they are with your Two Fellow Generals.” Ushiwaka stated as he stood his ground.

  
“How are they holding up?” Watari asked worriedly.

  
“They’re a mess when they came to our Kingdom, I’d never seen Kyoutani cried like that before.” Goshiki stated quietly.

  
Kuroo walked up to Ushiwaka and asked

  
“So... What are we going to do right now?”

  
“We Plan and must prepare, I’ll be going to the Ashland and find Tooru.” Ushiwaka answered looking at the Dark Haired King.

  
“If you’ll go, I’ll go as well.” Hajime called out as he calmed down.

  
“I’m going as well, you guys would need a Wizard in your Group.” Makki added.

  
“I’ll go as well.” Nakashima stated as he is worried for the Aoba Johsai King.

  
“I’ll stay here with Akaashi to look after the Kingdom.” Bokuto stated seriously.

  
Akaashi nodded in agreement, He’s worried for Tooru as well. So far the King of Aoba Johsai had been holding on after other Kingdoms had fallen before him, if this is how difficult being the Wizard King is, then he wouldn’t survive. Tooru is really stronger than everyone’s giving him credit for, He can Manipulate Magic like it’s nothing but it also comes at a Price though still Tooru’s able to do so. But there is this Darkness within the King, yet he couldn’t tell what kind of Darkness it is. He hoped and prayed that it’s not here to Destroy them all...

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

 **  
** Hajime sat at the edge of the bed where he and Tooru shared before they got into an argument, he reads the letter that was left for him. It really hurts him to read it but-

  
**_TO MY BELOVED IWA-CHAN,_**

**_  
_ ** **_To my dearly beloved who I hurt terribly and miss so badly... I just want to say I'm sincerely sorry for putting you through my selfishness._ **

****__  
I know I made it seem like your fault, but it was never your fault, I was lying to myself and it was easier to blame you than to realise that. I can’t believe I did that -- after we’ve gone through everything just fell apart, we argued and argued and argued. It didn’t help that we argued in front of the Children as well, it makes me feel like a bad Parent to our Children.  
  
  
I know I’m probably the last person you want to hear from, but please hear me out. I don't know where to start so I’ll start with this; I’m really upset that our friendship is gone and it's made me miserable for the past couple of months.  Every time we fought it hurt me more, and now we’re not even talking anymore, let alone friends. I'm really struggling without you now, we used to be best friends and you mean a lot to me, more than you know.   
  
  
I hate fighting, especially with you. My mistake ruined our friendship and I don't know how to make things right between us. Knowing that I did this to my best friend kills me. I don't know what I was thinking and I hate myself for it. Our friendship is too valuable to me to end over this. To find another friend like you would be impossible, you’re caring, patient, funny... I can go on and on, and it doesn't feel right without you anymore.   
  
  
I didn't mean for things to be like this and wish I could take everything back to when we were close friends, I know I can't but I can show you that this will never happen again and I'm still the guy you trusted and thought of as your best friend.  I keep apologising because I’ve been completely in the wrong to be so inconsiderate and act like I have, I wasn't the friend I should have been but I don't want to lose you because I think you're worth holding on to, I don't know why, but whenever I had a bad day, or week you always made me feel better, you were one of the few who could do that.   
  
  
I'm honestly heartbroken things are like this, I don't want my mistake to ruin our friendship and it would mean so much to me if you could give me a second chance. You genuinely mean the world to me and I can't believe how much I miss you. I know you find it hard to trust and I’ve made it even harder for you to trust me and it'll take time for you to feel ready to talk.   
  
  
I'm ready to wait until you can talk to me. A lot of people walk in and out of my life but you're one of the few I ever really wanted to stay, and until I make things right with you, you're going to be constantly on my mind. I really do miss you so much and I don’t want to lose you. I made a mistake, and I really regret it. I don't think it's worth ending our friendship over though, I hope you think that too.   
  
  
I haven’t changed, I know I seem like I have but I really haven’t. You did see something in me and I hope I get the chance to show you that it is still here and prove to you I’m still someone you can trust. I’ve been a terrible friend for the last few months, but I think I was a good friend before, couldn’t we try and go back to that?  
  
  
This wasn’t easy for me to write, and I hope this letter helps show you just how I feel, how much you mean to me and how sorry I am. Whatever you decide I'll always treasure our friendship and the good times we had. We went through a lot together, and you’re one of the few people I trust. You’re very special to me; I’d go through hell for you. I hope you know that. Please accept this apology and I hope you can forgive me; I can’t help believing everything will turn out okay, because I find it hard to think of my life without you in it anymore, and I’ll always be there for you. Please wait for me if you decide you can give me a chance.

 ** _  
  
But for now I have things that I must do for the sake of our Children’s future, _******_All I can say Is that though you’ve gone away I hope to reach you, tell you so much I’d ignored to say. Something’s there, so deeply buried. Something’s weighing on my heart._  
… and… I can no longer ignore it. Painfully sweet, bittersweet, I-

**_  
I have decided. No. Long ago decided. You are such a dear friend to me. I have come to believe. I am no longer afraid To admit it, even though you are gone But I have made this decision So long ago made this decision._ **

****__  
Can you listen from where you are? See now that you are no longer alone. You are no longer alone, Because I am here now. I cannot say. I hope you understand. I hope you hear me from where you are. I cannot say, but  
  


**_This is my decision to_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Fight for Our Future._ **

**_  
Thank you for being my friend and lover._ **

****_  
Wishing you well and loving you,  
Tooru_

  
**~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**

 **  
** Hajime held the Letter tightly, if only he had apologized sooner Tooru wouldn’t do something so stupid, so stupid that’ll get him killed! How can he be so stupid! How could he let such a small argument be their down fall?

  
“Tooru, Please be alright...” Hajime prayed. _‘Let me catch up to you on time!’_

 _  
_ “We’ll catch up to him, I won’t let him die.” Ushiwaka called out.

  
Hajime turned to look at the Shiratorizawa King...

  
“Ushiwaka...”

  
“We’ll be departing by tomorrow at Dawn, Ashland is a week Travel from here we’ll make few stops and we’ll go all the way to catch up to Tooru.” Ushiwaka said and left the room but before he does so he paused and added “Whatever you and Tooru had fought over, fix it once we got him back.”

  
And Ushiwaka left the room leaving Hajime on his own. A Man of few words Ushiwaka is but he got a point, he can’t ignore Tooru forever. He had to Fix everything and Apologize to Tooru.

 

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	7. CLOSING IN

**< >ASHLAND HILLSIDE<>**

**  
** “Are you sure you don’t want us to accompany you?” Daichi asked as he mounted his Horse.

  
“I’ll be fine, I work faster when I’m alone, you guys should head to Shiratorizawa.” Tooru stated as he mounted Luna himself.

  
He already buffed Daichi and his flock with Protection Spells that will Last for a week and a half as they travel, He’s ready to head on to the Abyss where that Demon would be.

  
“If you’re sure...” Suga said worriedly.

  
“I’m sure...” Tooru stated firmly.

  
With that Daichi and the rest of the Survivors left the Area, Once they’re gone the smile on Tooru’s face turns into full of determination and sternness. The Trek to the abyss would be more Perilous as he moves forward.

  
“There’s no turning back...” Tooru muttered to himself holding the Crystal Pendant.

  
<<Indeed, we should go...>> The Darker Half manifested himself besides Tooru.

  
“Right...” Tooru muttered and nudged Luna forward to the North where the Abyss would be.

  
<<So... What’s your plan? You can’t just go and fight that Monster head on...>> The Darker Half asked as he floats besides Tooru.

  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Tooru grinned.

  
<<Are you an idiot or What!? Attacking recklessly is stupid!>> The Darker Half panicked.

  
“That’s what Iwa-chan said...” Tooru stated as he continued moving on.

  
Just at the thought of his beloved Iwa-chan makes his heart hurt and this in return hurts the Darker Half as well...

  
<<At least try not to do something extremely stupid...>> The Darker half sighed as he continued on following.

  
Tooru could only laugh as he continued his trek to the west. As he continued to trek he noticed that the sky is getting darker and darker and the atmosphere is getting denser and denser, it’s a little heavy and hard to breathe. But it’s nothing Tooru couldn’t handle, he had worse. He couldn’t help but remember his extremely harsh training, not once he ever had a good childhood, he couldn’t remember being happy as a child back then

  
**< >BRIEF FLASHBACK, TOORU’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
** Long Ago, I would often come crying to Hajime’s House…

  
“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Hajime would ask.

  
“Father… he’s, being even stricter, when mom died… I don’t know if I…” I answered.

  
My voice cracked, of course the Oikawa Family had always been Very Strict and the Iwaizumi Family is the Polar Opposite, but despite that both Family had always been in good terms…

  
“Everything is going to be okay…” Hajime said softly trying to ease the pain.

  
“Really?” I asked filled with hope…

  
“I will always be there for, You… always…” Hajime smiled as he would often succeed on cheering me up.

  
With only those words those smiles returns and since then Hajime would always spend most of his time with me, watching me, cheering for me and comforting me. It had always been like that and not once he ever complained about it, he never hated me not once… every day is always hard for me…

  
“No one will look at me… Am I… Really here?” I cried my grief…

  
“Tooru…”

  
I kept crying and wounded… while Hajime kept calling my name…

  
“Hajime, Hajime…” I call out helplessly… “What am I to you?”

  
Because Hajime is here… I can stand like I am…

  
“Hajime, Hajime…”

  
Each time I cry… and call out to him…

  
“Hajime…”

  
Those are the only times… I actually feel that I was “Alive”.

  
When he’s here…

  
“– I’m sorry… so long as you’re here, Nothing else matters. I’m sorry for being cruel.” I cried in pain.

  
I Believe in him…

  
“– You’ll stay with me, won’t you?” I asked.

  
“Yes…” Hajime answered as he held me close.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** Tooru lowered his head and bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying and backing out. There are times that he just wanted to give up, but he couldn’t do it. He doesn’t want to hurt Hajime as he is now.

  
_‘What a stupid decision, of all things I put a wound on Iwa-chan that can’t be healed… A wound you give a friend… is so deep that you can’t make them disappear…’_ Tooru thought to himself and smiled painfully.

  
A hand touched his shoulder, Tooru looked to who it was… his Darker Half smiled at him in understanding… even if He’s not telling it his Darker Half knew… he knew he’s hurt. Tooru felt him squeeze his shoulder telling him everything is alright…

  
How Ironic… Tooru said that to Hajime a long time ago… but now, a Friend even if it is his other half was telling him it’s okay, everything is going to be alright… Tooru hoped it will be…

  
**< >ON THE ROAD TO ASHLAND<>**

 **  
** Hajime is riding alongside Ushiwaka in silence, he’d been quiet ever since they left the Kingdom. He’s anxious like everyone else, no one knows how’s Tooru holding up and where in Ashland is he? Did he arrived to that Accursed Abyss? Is he doing okay? Is he even alive?

  
“Don’t underestimate Tooru, he’s stronger than you think, it will take a lot to beat him.” Ushiwaka stated as if reading Hajime’s mind.

  
“How would you know? This is a Demon he’s going to go head to head against with.” Hajime said quietly.

  
“And Tooru is not only a King of Aoba Johsai, he’s also the Wizard King.” Ushiwaka stated.

  
And everything is quiet again, it just hurt Hajime so bad. Why did it all come to this?

  
“‘There is no calamity greater than lavish desires, There is no greater guilt than discontentment And there is no greater disaster than  _ **greed**_.  _ **Greed**_  is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction.’ As they say. It won’t come down to this if only we put more effort on being vigil.” Ushiwaka stated.

  
When did Ushiwaka learn to read minds?!

  
“Whatever may happen, we’ll get him back.” The Shiratorizawa King stated seriously.

  
“Ah...” Was all Hajime could answer.

  
He could help the pain growing in his chest, he had just left Tooru alone... How Many Days and Night had spent alone, without him by Tooru’s side... He Promised him-

  
**< >BRIEF FLASHBACK HAJIME’S P.O.V<>**

  
Long Ago, Tooru would often come crying to my House…

  
“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” I would ask.

  
“Father… he’s, being even stricter, when mom died… I don’t know if I…” Tooru answered crying.

  
His voice cracked, of course the Oikawa Family had always been Very Strict and My Family is the Polar Opposite, but despite that both our Family had always been in good terms…

  
“Everything is going to be okay…” I said softly trying to ease the pain Tooru is carrying in his chest.

  
“Really?” Tooru asked filled with hope…

  
“I will always be there for, Iwa-chan… always…” I smiled as I would often succeed on cheering him up.

  
With only those words those smiles returns and since then I always spend most of my time with Tooru, watching him, cheering for him and comforting him. It had always been like that and not once I ever complained about it, I never hated him not once… every day is always hard for him… How much pain did, Tooru who “Loved” People have to endure?

  
“No one will look at me… Am I… Really here?” He cried in grief…

  
“Iwa-chan…”

  
He was crying and wounded… while calling my name…

  
“Hajime, Hajime…” He calls out… “What am I to you?”

  
Because he’s here… I can stand like I am…

  
“Hajime, Hajime…”

  
Each time he cry… and call out to me…

  
“Hajime…”

  
Those are the only times… I actually feel that I was “Alive”.

  
When I’m needed…

  
“– I’m sorry… so long as you’re here, Nothing else matters. I’m sorry for being cruel.” He cries in pain.

  
I Believe in You…

  
“– You’ll stay with me, won’t you?” He asked.

  
“Yes…” – until the time comes you don’t need me anymore...

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** Hajime tightened his hold on the reins...

  
_‘And I left you on your own and hurt you badly.’_ He thought.

  
The more he thought about the things he said to Tooru that day they argued the painful things gets. He just wants Tooru Back...

  
“Apologize to him when you got him back and set things right.” Ushiwaka stated quietly.

  
**< >AT ASHLAND’S BORDER<>**

 **  
** Daichi stopped his Horse from walking...

  
“Daichi?” Suga called out. “What’s wrong?”

  
Daichi frowned and said

  
“I have to go back...”

  
“What? Why?” Tanaka asked.

  
“I... I just can’t let Oikawa-sama investigate the area alone, Wizard King or not... My conscience won’t let me rest.” Daichi said as he turn his Horse back. “You guys Go to Shiratorizawa ahead, I’ll catch up.”

  
“I’ll go with you...” Asahi called out.

  
“Me too...” Suga added.

  
And the Trio spurred their Horse towards North to where Tooru would be.

  
**< >NORTHERN ASHLAND<>**

 **  
** Tooru stood by the Hill, just a Kilometre ahead of him is the Abyss. The Deep Reddish Purple Horizon is saying it all. He looked at Luna and said

  
“This is where we Part Girl, you must go back home.”

  
Luna neighed shaking her head as of saying ‘No!’, Luna doesn’t want to be apart from her Master.

  
“It’s going to be dangerous from here on out, You and Solaris still had a Foal to care for, you must go back... Please Luna.” Tooru insisted.

  
Luna whinnied and nudged her master as if saying goodbye, she can’t disobey her Master, therefore she must go back. She’s a Smart Steed, she’ll find help for her Master. She had to find Solaris’ Master and lead him here.

  
Tooru watched as Luna galloped back to where they came from, Tooru trusted that Luna would live her life, Once He’s alone he start moving forward to his Destination. As he goes on he let the reins off and let his Magical Energy burst, anything that comes in his way were disintegrated. The Wrath that he had bottled up for so long fuels his rage, there will be no holding back, he’s going all out even if he had to obliterate everything to Destroy the Monster that had been taunting him for so long. He will show this Demon he’s no Pushover, he didn’t become a Wizard King for nothing.

  
There will be **_NO MERCY._**

**_  
_ ** _TO BE CONTINUED_


	8. SORROWS AND DEMONS

**< >SHIRATORIZAWA KINGDOM<>**

**  
** Shoyo was just sitting in the garden not doing anything, he missed his Papa so dearly, Tobio is sulking at the corner as both Kei and Tadashi are not doing anything just staring into an empty space, they missed their Papa. Mattsun could feel his heart breaking, Kyoutani is trying to be strong for the five of them.

  
“I don’t know what to do anymore...” Semi cried as he watched their guest at the Garden.

  
He had never felt this helpless before, but this is different. Despite Tooru being annoying he is very loved by his people, especially by those who are close to him. But now the Children are missing their Papa

  
“Papa...” Shoyo sobbed clutching something in his chest. “Papa...”

  
Tobio began sobbing too, Kei and Tadashi are the same

  
“Where’s Papa?” Tobio cried.

  
“I want Papa!” Tadashi added.

  
“Pa...” Kei sobbed rubbing his eyes.

  
Mattsun shook his head violently trying to prevent himself from crying, it’s been days since they’ve been staying in Shiratorizawa, they were treated well and all but still, there is no place like home in Aoba Johsai and the Children are missing their Papa Tooru badly. It’s a miracle that they’re still able to keep the children well fed. Mattsun walked up to the Children and Picked them up and held them close to his chest, he’s trying his hardest to comfort the little ones as he is trying to comfort himself as well, Kyoutani stood close and protectively besides the Dark Haired Knight. Both of them understood why their King had to go and fight, but... why is it that he wants to fight that Monster of the Abyss alone?

  
“Miss Papa...” Shoyo sobbed on Mattsun’s shoulder.

  
“I know... I know... We miss him too...” Mattsun whispered.

  
“Shoyo...” Kenma’s voice called out.

  
Shoyo looked up to see his new friend named Kenma, both get along very well. Kuroo left kenma in Semi’s care while the King of Nekoma had to join Ushiwaka in the search. Kenma had managed to keep Shoyo calm.

  
“Shoyo...” Kenma called out as he trotted to the Four Years old.

  
Shoyo toddled towards Kenma and the Blond 5 Years old stood before the Orangette.

  
“Kenma... Kenma...” Shoyo cried on the other boy’s chest.

  
The said boy just held the younger one, He doesn’t like seeing Shoyo cry.

  
“There there, Everything’s going to be okay, Shoyo.” Kenma said softly while caressing the Orange locks.

  
“But I miss Papa...” Shoyo sniffled.

  
“I miss mine too... they will find your Papa and bring him back, so don’t cry Okay?” Kenma said softly hugging Shoyo.

  
“Okay...” Shoyo answered.

  
Mattsun is very grateful for Kenma’s presence... Satori and Semi joined the group and helped with the Children.

  
“Trust Wakatoshi-kun, he’ll definitely find the Kids’ Papa no matter what.” Satori stated as he carries Tadashi.

  
“I find it strange...” Semi stated as he carries Kei.

  
“What’s wrong?” Kyoutani asked as he stood close.

  
“Shoyo... He’s always holding something close in his chest. Is he hurt?” Semi asked worriedly.

  
“No... I made sure Shoyo is safe, I made sure no one’s hurting Tooru’s children.” Kyoutani answered.

  
As the Group of Adults watched over the Children, they saw Shoyo held out a six pointed star Teal Pendant. Mattsun and Kyoutani recognized it right away.

  
“That Pendant... it belongs to Tooru.” Kyoutani began.

  
“Why does Shoyo have that Pendant?” Mattsun asked.

  
“Something even weirder is going on... I can’t point it out.” Semi murmured.

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

 **  
** As the adults are lounging on the Great Hall, Mattsun and Kyoutani paused on their chat when they heard a Familiar song on the Balcony. They sauntered at the Balcony door to see Shoyo singing the same song that Tooru sang upon their departure from Aoba Johsai.

  
“harya sorea ere sooeir  
harrya haji yaiara arashi yaji

  
hary remeri,  
haaji sora iiya  eri remeri  
sorashisui 

  
hary remeri  
hora sorija iiya  
hary remeri  
haraiye”

  
The song was filled with sadness and longing it’s so strong that it hurts. The feeling is so strong that it starts raining.

  
“hary remeri,  
haaji sora iiya  eri remeri  
sorashisui 

  
hary remeri  
hora sorija iiya  
hary remeri  
haraiye.”

  
For a child to understand such deep feelings, it scared the two adults. Why was Shoyo singing that song when no one’s even departing?

  
“Shoyo... you know that song is only for the ones who are departing, right?” Kyoutani asked.

  
Shoyo turned to his two Guardians, both Kyoutani and Mattsun’s eyes widened when tears starts falling down Shoyo’s face despite the child is smiling, but his smile is filled with grief and sorrow.

  
“I don’t know why but... I can feel something’s going to happen, something or someone is going to disappear and will never return.” Shoyo began as he clutched his chest again. “I don’t know why I feel that I’m going to lose Someone so dear... Tobio, Kei, Tadashi and I are going to lose someone so Precious...”

  
Mattsun gathered the crying child in his arms and hugged him close.

  
“Oh Shoyo...” The Dark Haired General whispered.

  
The others could only watch helplessly, they knew who Shoyo is talking about, out of all the Four children Shoyo had the Strongest connection to the Aoba Johsai King. No child was supposed to suffer a Pain like this, it’s not fair! Kyoutani and the others looked at the other three only to find them clutching their own chest as if they’re hurting as well.

  
It’s just not fair!

  
“They better find Tooru... for the sake of these Children.” Semi whispered.

  
And the others nodded in agreement...

  
**< >ON THE ROAD TO ASHLAND<>**

 **  
** Ushiwaka and the rest of the search party paused, they noticed the sky is darkening and the air is heavier. The clouds are swirling, as rumble of thunder accompanies the darkness of the skies, the wind is howling and the earth is shaking.

  
“I knew this spell...” Makki stated worriedly.

  
“But it was never this strong, this time... this time it’s unrestrained and it’s going full force!” Kunimi added as he tries to calm himself.

  
“Is that idiot going to try and level whole Land!?” Kuroo cried out.

  
“We have to hurry...” Ushiwaka urged.

  
And the rest forced their steed to run faster, their time is dwindling and the chance of finding Tooru alive is getting thinner and thinner. Knowing the idiot King, he’s going overboard and exhaust himself, but they all know how vicious Tooru could be when it comes to his Friends, and Family’s safety. He’ll ignore his own well-being for the ones he loved, that’s how dangerous Tooru could be and he will not stop until the source of his Loved Ones’ Misery is Dead and Gone.

  
**< >ROAD TO THE HILL<>**

 **  
** “Daichi, the storm is getting stronger and stronger!” Asahi called out.

  
“That could only mean one thing.” Daichi called out as he tries to urge his horse towards north.

  
“Tooru-sama is closing in to the Abyss.” Suga added.

  
They’re not giving up on the King who saved them, they will get to him. They owed Tooru too much, even if they’ll get hurt, they will stand by Tooru’s side. Asahi casted a Protective Charm as they move forward they’re willing to risk it all to save the King that saved them from this nightmare.

  
**< >TOORU’S SPIRITUAL REALM<>**

 **  
** <<Just a little more...>> The Darker Half said to himself.

  
He is preparing a separate Spell, all he needed is the right time to do it. He already broke the seal and now Tooru is going all out. Tooru’s going to hate him for this, but it’s for his own good. He will face the consequence once they meet again.

  
<<The Time is drawing near...>> He murmured as Tooru’s Spiritual realm is filled with Energy that any Wizards would having.

  
**< <AT THE ABYSS>>**

 **  
** The Demon wakes up as Powerful Magical Energy permeates the air, he could feel the unrestrained fury that makes him shudder with trepidation, the Earth is Shaking from the strength of the Energy, The Winds are Howling, the Thunders above are roaring and the Lingering Embers from the previous invasion is starting to blaze once more.

  
The Wizard King is coming... he’s coming with a Vengeance. Taunting the Wizard King by destroying other Kingdoms right before him had been a Mistake and the threat he gave against the King’s Children had set off his wrath and the said King is on his way here in the abyss. His brethren that had come to greet the Human King had fallen and it pissed him off, this mortal dared to kill his brothers.

  
**< >BACK TO TOORU<>**

 **  
** He’s finally here, The place looks so barren and dead, so dark and filled with Purple and Poisonous Miasma.

  
“O Holy one, cast thy purifying breath upon this corrupted land, Holy Wind!” Tooru casted as he raises his hand up.

  
And a Powerful Vacuum of wind siphoned the Venomous Miasma until there is nothing left, it only took a few minutes for the Spell to last long but with it taking the Miasma and leaving the place with only barren land.

  
“I know you’re here...” Tooru said darkly.

 **  
** There’s only silence for a moment, When all of a sudden a giant claw came out of the gaping hole of the abyss just in time Tooru dodged it by teleporting himself a little distance away from the cliff.

  
“You thought you were so clever… that you’d outwitted us all. One by one, My brethren fell into your trap. But not me. I defy you. I know those Children are the key, and they shall me mine. Soon my armies shall pour forth from the shattered mountain, ravaging this world and all hope of resistance. My minions will find the Heart, wherever you choose to hide it. Then, at long last, I shall reign this World Once More.” The Dark rumbling voice called out from the depth of the abyss.

  
Tooru just grinned and said

  
“As long as I’m here, you think you and your armies can get out alive?”

  
“Don’t push your luck Mortal...” The Demon growled as he tried to swat the Mortal king away.

  
Soon waves and waves of Demons climbing out of the Abyss and rushing over the Mortal King, Tooru held out his hand and called forth

  
“Howl O raging wind and cleave mine enemies with your blades!”

  
The Mighty Wind Deity Fujin came forth and swings his gigantic Fan letting out hundreds and hundreds of Blades made of Wind cutting and cleaving every single Demon that was coming on his way. Noticing the Giant Demon charging in, Tooru had to teleport himself in mid-air.

  
<<Tooru, stop playing around! Get serious.>> The Darker Half called out as he appeared besides Tooru.

  
“It’s not that easy...” Tooru stated as he looks down below.

  
His eyes meets with the demon’s, he knew he had to finish this...

  
<<Don’t worry, I’ll handle it...>> The Darker Half stated as he Solidified besides Tooru.

  
“What the-? You can get out from the Spiritual Realm?” Tooru cried out.

  
<<Of Course I can, but not for too long...>> The Darker Half shot back. <<Go, I’ll handle this Demon while you handle the rest Down the Abyss, better hurry.>>

  
Tooru didn’t waste any time as he made his way to the core of the Abyss, there must be a Portal there.

  
**< >DOWN THE ABYSS, LIANYUN CASTLE<>**

 **  
** Tooru was making his way to the Abyss, and was surprised that there are some signs of Human Lives in there, it was a Miracle that there are still Humans alive down here! But as he got there

 ****  
“Haha, kill all men when you find one, but don’t kill the women!”  
  
  
A man standing next to the Mid-level Demon burst into laughter. He felt no shame in flattering the Mid-level Demon.  
  
  
“You savage beasts, who gave you the audacity to attack the home of humans?! You all deserve to die miserable deaths!”  
  
  
Right at this moment, a mysterious voice sounded out from Lianyun Castle. After that, a handsome young man appeared in the middle of the sky and stood opposite of the Mid-level Demon.  
  
  
“Who are you? Are you the one who killed our men?”  
  
  
The Mid-level Demon was startled for a moment upon seeing Tooru. With his senses, he quickly found out that this young man in front of him was no ordinary man. Furthermore, he knew very much about Lianyun Castle. Based on the way Lianyun Castle handled matters in the past, they just didn’t have the courage to kill the Demon Palace’s men. So, this young man in white was obviously the one who killed his people.  
  
  
“Who I am is not what is important. The important thing is that I killed those demon beasts, and since you are here, I will kill you as well, just like how I killed them.”  
  
  
Tooru said in a most casual manner.  
  
  
Such boastful words immediately startled the ones from the Demon Palace, but they quickly recovered and burst into laughter.  
  
  
“Haha, this is hysterical, where did this stupid guy come from? I wonder if his hair has fully grown down there! He truly said he is going to kill all of us?! He just doesn’t know what death is!”  
  
  
“Brat, I’m sure there’s something wrong with your brain. I can see you have amazing talent, but don’t think you can look down on everything because of that! Our third master is a mighty warrior at the Early Combat Soul realm; he can easily kill with just a single hand!”  
  
  
“Third master, let’s not waste our breath on him. This guy has killed our men, that’s a crime that can only be paid for with his death! Let’s kill him before slaughtering the Lianyun Tribe; then we’ll bring all the women back!”  
  
  
…………

  
All demon beasts from the Demon Palace were howling. No one took Tooru seriously.  
  
  
“Brat, if you kneel down before me and kowtow, then crawl underneath my legs, I might consider giving you a quick death.”  
  
  
The Mid-level Demon pointed at Tooru and spoke with a prideful expression.  
  
  
“Is that so? Let me see if your crotch is tough enough.”  
  
  
Tooru said with a sneer. Without seemingly moving, Toorudisappeared from where he stood, and when he reappeared, he was standing right in front of the Mid-level Demon.  
  
  
“Not good!”  
  
  
The Mid-level Demon’s expression immediately changed, but it was too late. All he could feel was a strong breeze sweeping toward his crotch.  
  
  
Bam!  
  
  
Tooru had sent out a powerful kick right after reappearing. The kick was surrounded by waves of golden energy, and it struck the centre of the Mid-level Demon’s crotch. It was a kick containing almost all of Tooru’s strength, and it could easily shatter a mountain peak.  
  
  
Because of that, the Mid-level Demon was like a kite with no string in the middle of a powerful storm. He was sent thousands of meters flying from this kick. He bent his body and held onto his crotch with both hands while letting out a miserable shriek.  
  
  
Haa!  
  
  
Every single person who saw this scene couldn’t help but gasp. Many men felt a tight sensation in their crotch. A chill struck their bodies.  
  
  
“He’s done for.”  
  
  
Lian Cong shook his head. It looked like the sex maniac would have no more opportunities to release his lust.  
  
  
“Fuck, that kick was truly fierce!”  
  
  
Many people felt pain for the Mid-level Demon. Regardless of human or demon beast, that body part was the most vulnerable, and having it suffer from such a severe blow; even the formidable Mid-level Demon would be unable to take it.  
  
  
“Bastard!”  
  
  
The Mid-level Demon let out a miserable shriek from the top of his lungs, then his body swayed, and he transformed into his original form, a huge Black Hawk over 30 meters tall. He flapped his wings and pounced toward Tooru with tremendous power.  
  
  
“Die!”  
  
  
Tooru simply remained standing where he had always stood. Right as the Mid-level Demon was about to hit him, he forcefully unleashed the True Dragon Palm, He’s not here to play games.  
  
  
Boom!  
  
  
The Mid-level Demon was only at the Early Combat Soul realm, so he was no match for Tooru, let alone Tooru’s True Dragon Palm. Under this attack, the Mid-level Demon’s enormous body exploded into an enormous bloody mist, and he died miserably with the chance to cry out.

  
**< >BACK AT THE UPPER GROUND<>**

 **  
** Tooru’s Darker Half Just stared at the Demon before him...

  
“Oh? What is this... a Fellow Demon...?” The Giant Demon purred.

  
The Darker Half just sneered at the Demon and stated

  
“Who said I’m your fellow Demon... Sorry to tell you this but... I’m far different than you.”

  
A Very Powerful Strike of Thunder poured forth from the Skies and struck the demon at point zero blank. Tooru’s Darker Half had a Murderous grin on his face, the thrill of killing is setting his Blood on fire and hearing the Demon Scream in pain is just so thrilling.

  
“Heheh...” The Darker Half laughed lowly and throw his head back and laughed. “Hehahahahaha-hahahahah! DIE! DIE DEMON DIE!”

  
Tooru’s Darker half is showing his darker side as he launches various of spell whilst dodging the Monstrous Demon.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	9. CLEARING THE DEMON PALACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M CURRENTLY IN PAIN... SO I'LL BE POSTING CHAPTERS LATE.

**< >ENTRANCE TO ASHLAND<>**

**  
** The Horses bucked wildly as the earth began shaking, the wind is blowing even more intense.

  
“Damn it! That idiot is going wild with his spells!” Hajime cried out as he tries to calm Solaris.

  
“Is your King always this wild with his Spells?” Kuroo asked as he calms his Horse.

  
“It’s never like this, something’s wrong!” Makki called out.

  
Several minutes later the Shaking dies down and the Horses starts calming down, but before anyone could proceed, Luna came dashing towards them, the Black Steed stopped right in front of Solaris and Neighing her Concerns, Solaris is whinnying to calm his Mate. Luna snorts and trotting back and forth in circles restlessly, and she whinnied again. Solaris and the other Horses neighing as well. Hajime turned to Ushiwaka who just stared back. The Horses are acting strange upon Luna’s arrival, the Female Horse was very frantic and trying to tell them something. Solaris got fed up and made a dash towards North with his rider leaving everyone in their Dust.

  
“Hey! Wait up!” Nakashima called out as he followed Hajime.

  
Ushiwaka and the rest of the Party followed the duo at top speed. It didn’t take long as they caught up with Hajime, when all of a Sudden Nishinoya and his Group meets with the Search Party.

  
“What the hell!? We thought you guys are dead!” Kunimi called out.

  
“We’ll explain later right now Oikawa-sama needs your help.” Saeko called out.

  
“Where?” Makki asked urgently.

  
“Just straight north, if you guys Hurry, you might caught up with Daichi, Suga and Asahi, they’re on their way to aide Oikawa-sama.” Tanaka answered. “You guys go, we’re heading to Shiratorizawa as per order by Oikawa-sama himself.”

  
“Un, Thank you for your Information. You have my Permission to enter my Kingdom be very careful on your way.” Ushiwaka stated as he bid the other Group.

  
Hajime took no time to say anything and just continued his trek to the North.

  
**< >LIANYUN CASTLE<>**

 **  
** This was an extremely shocking scene! A single attack killed an early Combat Soul demon beast, the third master of the Demon Palace! Even more shocking, it was a young man!  
  
  
“Oh heavens, what did I just see?”  
  
  
“Dead? He killed the third master?”  
  
  
“This is terrifying, just how strong is he? That’s a Combat Soul demon beast, but he just killed him with a single strike! This is too shocking, am I dreaming right now?”  
  
…………  
  
All the people of Lianyun Castle felt as if they were dreaming. A young man had just killed the third master who had been bullying them all this time!  
  
  
Right at this moment, regardless of who it was, those from Lianyun Castle or those from the Demon Palace, they all looked at this young man with a graceful bearing in fear.  
  
  
“You-, you-… You killed our third master?!”  
  
  
A man dressed in black roared at Tooru. His voice was clearly trembling, as he was scared of Tooru.  
  
  
Tooru was obviously not bothered by these men in black. He stretched his arm forward and retrieved a golden demon soul from the Mid-Class Demon’s dead body.  
  
  
“Just a little more, everything’s going to be over.”  
  
  
A faint smile appeared on Tooru’s face. After that, he unleashed the True Dragon Flame from his palm and engulfed the golden demon soul. With the intense heat coming from the flame, the demon soul started melting and was being absorbed by Tooru.  
  
  
In just a few breaths time, Tooru had completely absorbed the demon soul. He had to hand this Demon Soul over to his Other Half and see what he’s going to do with it. His next target was clear; the two other masters of the Demon Palace!   
  
  
Tooru liked doing things like this, as it was a win-win situation. Not only could he get rid of these demons that bullied the humans, but he would also be able to get what he wanted.  
  
  
“Boss, the third palace master was killed, what should we do now?”  
  
  
A demon beast whispered to his leader.  
  
  
“Let’s return and inform the palace master about this; I’m sure he’ll break all the bones in this guy’s body and then burn him to ashes.”  
  
  
The leader of the demons gnashed his teeth in fury as he spoke.  
  
  
After that, the several hundred demon beasts jumped into the sky and turned back into black smoke, leaving the place. All demon beasts were cruel and brutal beings by nature, but at the same time, they weren’t stupid. This young man who had suddenly appeared in Lianyun Castle had the ability to kill their third palace master, meaning they were no match for him. If they truly fought him, they would only meet certain death.”  
  
  
“Haha, since you’re all here you might as well just give me your lives!”  
  
  
Tooru burst into laughter. Following that, he unleashed the True Dragon Palm. All these cruel demon beasts deserved to die, and since Tooru had gotten himself involved in this matter, he might as well kill them all and annihilate the Demon Palace completely, helping this mountain range get rid of this disaster once and for all.  
  
  
_**Rumble…**_  
  
  
The gigantic blood-red dragon claw descended from the sky and grabbed onto the black smoke trying to leave.  
  
  
_**Argh!**_  
  
  
Miserable shrieks could immediately be heard from within the black smoke. In an instant, the sky was filled with a bloody mist and torn off body parts fell. In just a short amount of time, the sky had become a living hell.  
  
  
These demon beasts were too weak compared to Tooru. With just a single strike, more than seventy of them were killed, while the rest were all severely injured.  
  
  
“Hmph! All of you must die!”  
  
  
Tooru coldly harrumphed, then he simply waved his hand, unleashing countless dazzling golden beams. Each beam looked like a sharp sword, and they weaved together to form a gigantic golden net. After that, he simply threw it forward.  
  
  
_**Puchi…**_  
  
  
_**Ahhh!!**_  
  
  
None of the demon beasts who survived the first attack could defend themselves from this one. Their bodies were sliced by the net and were instantly killed. In their eyes, Tooru was like a gigantic mammoth while they were just some poor little ants.  
  
  
If a mammoth desired to step on a couple of ants and kill them, regardless of how many ants there were, nothing would be able to change their ill fate. It was all because of the gigantic gap between their strength.  
  
  
“Come over here!”  
  
  
Tooru stretched his arm forward and pulled the leader of the men in black to him. This was the only survivor, but his face was extremely pale and looked awful.  
  
  
This black-clothed man’s face was covered with fear, as the scene he faced was extremely terrifying. The Demon Palace had been running wild in this area and had never suffered any heavy blows. In his mind, this young man wasn’t a human, but a devil. In just less than one minute, this young man had killed every single demon beast, and he was the last survivor.  
  
  
“Spare… please spare my life…”  
  
  
The black-clothed man started begging for his life. Under the pressure of Tooru’s energy, this was the first time he felt like such a tiny existence.   
  
  
“Bring me to the Demon Palace.   
  
  
Tooru grabbed the black-clothed man’s neck, then they both simply disappeared from the scene.  
  
  
The people from Lianyun Castle didn’t wake up from their shock until long after Tooru left. They couldn’t stop thinking about the scene they just saw; it felt as if they were dreaming. If not for those piles of body parts in front of them, none of them would believe that this was real.  
  
  
“What a formidable young man, he must be a peerless genius from some superpower.”  
  
  
“I’m sure he’s a genius from the Profound River Palace who is on a journey to gain experience. We’re lucky the Profound River Palace and the Demon King Palace are long-time enemies, as the Demon Palace is a power ruled by the Demon King Palace. Perhaps this young man truly is from the Profound River Palace.”  
  
  
“Regardless of which superpower he came from, they’re all existences beyond our reach. I only hope he can eliminate the Demon Palace, wipe out our biggest threat.”  
  
…………  
  
The people from Lianyun Castle were unable to calm themselves down for a long time. Today’s events were like something straight out of a fantasy; it was something that wouldn’t even happen in their wildest dreams.  
  
  
Tooru was controlling the black-clothed man, so he dared not neglect his orders. He brought Tooru straight to the Demon Palace.  
  
  
The Demon Palace was located in a valley right in the depths of this remote mountain range. It was a valley that was with fog, and it was reeking of demonic energy. The landscape of the valley was dangerous, but the scenery was beautiful, and the valley was rich in natural Yuan energy. It was a perfect place for cultivation.  
  
  
“Young master, the Demon Palace is here.”  
  
  
The black-clothed man pointed at the valley in front of them and spoke in an obsequious manner. He feared that if his voice was any louder, he might provoke this malefic and die.  
  
  
“En, good.”  
  
  
Tooru nodded his head with a satisfied expression.  
  
  
The black-clothed man was thrilled upon seeing that Tooru was satisfied. He said, “If that’s the case, can young master spare my life?”  
  
  
“I’ll spare you a quick death.”  
  
  
Tooru squeezed his palm, breaking the black-clothed man’s neck. After that, he simply threw the corpse down onto the ground.  
  
  
_**Clang!**_  
  
  
Tooru waved his hand and retrieved the Heavenly Saint Sword. He swung the sword, causing it to produce sharp sounds. With a sneer on his face, Tooru warmed up slightly, preparing for the grand slaughter.   
  
  
_**Swoosh!**_  
  
  
He then raised the Heavenly Saint Sword high up into the air and injected his Yuan energy into it, causing it to turn into a gigantic sword more than 30 meters long. As the Heavenly Saint Sword let out a joyful cry, Tooru simply swung it with tremendous force, unleashing a huge sword beam toward the valley. It cut through the fog and continued down onto the Demon Palace.  
  
  
_**Boom!**_  
  
  
A world-shaking explosive sound broke out in the silent valley. With that, a devastating energy swept across the entire valley, sending terrifying black smoke into the sky. This powerful attack instantly caused rows of buildings to collapse and turn into dust.   
  
  
Miserable blood-curdling shrieks sounded out from the valley. Someone obviously was unlucky enough to get killed by Tooru’s sword attack.  
  
  
“Who did this?”  
  
  
“Who dares attack the Demon Palace?!”  
  
  
“Damn it; the Demon Palace is severely damaged!”  
  
…………  
  
The entire Demon Palace had become restless. Powerful existences started shooting out from the valley, and in the blink of an eye, the entire sky above the Demon Palace was filled with these powerful existences. Some of these powerful existences were demon beasts who had transformed into human shape, and some were in their original, gigantic shapes. It was a terrifying scene.   
  
  
When the people of the Demon Palace came out from the valley, they immediately saw Tooru. This uninvited young man dressed in white who had a longsword in his hand was obviously the culprit, the one who destroyed the Demon Palace.  
  
  
“Who are you?! What a daring bastard!”  
  
  
A Late Divine Core demon shouted at Tooru.  
  
  
_**Swoosh!**_  
  
  
He was answered with a sword strike. It was a strike he was unable to dodge, this demon could only see a bright light shine in his eyes, and after that, there was nothing, as his head had already separated from his neck and fallen from the sky. He didn’t even have the chance to respond, as he was instantly killed.  
  
  
“Today I will destroy this place, and I will leave no survivors!”  
  
  
Tooru announced his purpose with a loud voice. Without showing any mercy, he charged into the centre of the demons; then he started ferociously swinging his Heavenly Saint Sword around. With every swing of his sword, a huge amount of blood mist would splash into the sky. Many of those demons were killed instantly without any chance to fight back.  
  
  
All by himself, Tooru was going to wipe out this power established by demons. He wanted to kill all of them; that was his purpose today.  
  
  
“Ahh!!”  
  
  
“Someone is slaughtering all demons at the Demon Palace, hurry up and inform both masters!”  
  
  
The Demon Palace was in havoc right now. For them, the arrival of the Wizard King was their doomsday.  
  
  
_**Bang…**_  
  
  
The entire sky above the valley was filled with sword energies. Blood splashed everywhere, and corpses fell from the sky. The pungent smell of blood filled every part of the air around here. The sword energies resembled the grim reaper’s scythe as they mercilessly took the demons’ lives.  
  
  
“This is ridiculous!”  
  
  
Right at this moment, a furious cry sounded out from the valley like a sudden clap of thunder. After that, two bright beams shot up into the sky and arrived in front of Tooru. Two adult men with muscular bodies were revealed.  
  
  
One of the men was wearing a golden armour; he had thick golden hair like that of a lion. As for the other man, he wore a black robe and had a pair of vicious eyes, causing him to look like a wolf.  
  
  
Both of them possessed powerful strength. One was an Early Combat Soul demon, while the other was a Mid Combat Soul demon. Without even thinking about it, Tooru already knew who they were. They couldn’t be anyone other than the last two masters of the Demon Palace – The Second Demon King and the Fourth Demon King.

**  
<>BACK AT THE UPPER GROUND<>**

**  
** Tooru’s Darker half crashed through the thick forest as a Huge claw swatted him away, The Gigantic Demon roared in fury charging like a bull to the downed King.

  
“O Tune of Unyielding Protection!” Tooru’s Darker Half called out.

  
Just as the Monstrous Demon was about to flatten him, an unyielding Force Field blocked the Demon’s foot.

  
“You’ll never win against me Traitor! Once I get rid of you, I’ll get rid of that other half of yours and soon I’ll find those human Whelps you’re protecting!” The Monstrous Demon growled as he stomped repeatedly at the force field.

  
Tooru’s Darker Half snorted, ignoring the agony of his wounds.

  
_‘Just a little more... I can’t give up now...’_ He thought to himself as he could feel the strain, he put up an arrogant facade and sneered at the Demon. “That is if you’ll be able to Survive me First.”

  
“THEN DIE!” The Gigantic Demon roared again and this time it had put too much force on its foot and crushed the Force Field.

  
Tooru’s Darker Half Teleported himself out of Danger and re-appeared in mid-air, though it didn’t take long when the Demon’s tail swings on his way smacking him off the air and crashed to a pile of Boulders.

  
_Youch!_

 **  
** “Humans don’t deserved to live! Why do you keep on Protecting these Pathetic Creatures? They’re nothing.” The Demon called out as it draws closer.

  
Tooru’s Darker Half sat back up and spat out some blood...

  
“You’re not the one who should decide that... and besides... It’s my choice to side with humans, since **_I AM_** Born from one... **_I AM_** the Other Half of the Human Wizard King’s Soul, **_I AM_** The Darker Half to Balance the Other... and **_I AM_** Who I Chose To Be...” The Darker Half smirked as he recovered enough mana for another round of Annihilation.

  
“RRRAAAARRRGGGHHH!!! You are starting to annoy me! Why won’t you stop Protecting mankind!? What did they ever do to make you want to Protect them!?” The Gigantic Demon roared in frustration.

  
“Like I said... it’s my Choice...” Tooru’s Darker Half snorted and teleported to a safer Distance to cast another Spell..

  
“THEN YOU WILL SUFFER WITH THEM!” The Gigantic Demon rushed towards him.

  
Tooru’s Darker Half just snorted and focused his Mana to his Core and chanted

  
“Power Of The Gods Who Occupy The Supreme Heavens, Give Me Light! Four Divine Hands, Become Soaring Wings—Together With The Shining Divine Will, Fix Upon My Back. Soaring Wings Of Light!”

  
Four Huge Bright Pairs of Wings Sprouted from the Darker Half’s back contrasting his element and with a huge flap, he is airborne away from harm.

  
“You’ll never beat me!” The Gigantic Demon roared as he Breathed his infernal Fire.

  
“We’ll see about that...” Tooru’s Darker Half grinned and he recited a very Familiar Spell, Tooru used it once but failed to finish it all. “Gather Around Me Now! Power Of The Skies, Power Of The Land! Intensify Light! Split, Earth! Anger Of All Living Souls in the Space in between Heaven and Earth, Enrage The Power To Defeat My Enemy, And Pour It Into My Body! My Gods The Four Ancestors, Grant Me The Power Hidden In Your Eight Elbows! Heaven’s Sword, Heaven’s Spear, Heaven’s Arrow, Heaven’s Might! Crush My Enemies And Completely Obliterate them!”

  
Tooru will be fine even if the ground gave in... The Darker Half believed that his Brighter Half would Survive the Ordeals Down there. Right now, **_HE_** will finish his fight with this Monstrous Demon... And Once he’s done...

  
He will Proceed on his Plan...

  
**< >BACK TO HAJIME'S SIDE<>  
  
**

Hajime had ride out the obstacles before him, left and right he cut his way through the demon Horde that is coming on his way... no one can stop him from rushing to Tooru's Side. He'll get there, He Hoped and Prayed that He'll get in time-

  
 _"Tooru... Please Hold On, I'm coming!"_ Hajime cried out in his thoughts as he pushed Solaris to go faster.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	10. ANNIHILATION, GOODBYES AND MEETING

“Gather Around Me Now! Power Of The Skies, Power Of The Land! Intensify Light! Split, Earth! Anger Of All Living Souls in the Space in between Heaven and Earth, Enrage The Power To Defeat My Enemy, And Pour It Into My Body! My Gods The Four Ancestors, Grant Me The Power Hidden In Your Eight Elbows! Heaven’s Sword, Heaven’s Spear, Heaven’s Arrow, Heaven’s Might! Crush My Enemies And Completely Obliterate them!” Tooru’s Darker Half recited the Spell.

  
The Energy existing in every surrounding area pulsed. Tooru’s Darker Half watched the scarred land and couldn’t help but feel sorry, but he had to do this. Raising his left hand and called out

  
_**“Heaven’s Judgment! First Slash!”** _

  
He brought down his hand in a slashing manner like what Tooru did on his First casting, watching as the first assault comes down in the battlefield in a form of a powerful cyclone of wind, trapping the Monstrous Demon inside and blowing the fog away for clearer strike.

  
_**“Second Strike!”** _

  
He moved his left arm in a diagonal pattern as a Bolt of lightning strikes from the West, the bolt splits in different direction attacking everything in its path striking the trapped Demon, the Darker Half ignored its wails and cries.

  
_**“Third Shot!”** _

  
Another attack is Metal based one as Arrows rain upon the Demon, oh yes, Tooru’s Other Half’s Furious attacks has just began. Like Tooru did to those Savages and Outcasts He will show this Demon no mercy at all.

  
_**“Fourth Launch!”** _

  
The Fourth attack is an earth based as boulders were launched at the horde of Demons that escaped the Abyss left and right, none can escape.

  
_**“Fifth Hit!”** _

  
The Fifth attack is wood based attack as tendrils of roots swipes around wildly directing at the remaining Outcasts, they stood no chance at the wrath of the Wizard King’s other half.

  
_**“Sixth Crash!”** _

  
The Sixth attack is Water Based, as uncontrollable current of Water joined the fray of the elements in the battlefield.

  
_**“Seventh Penetrate!”** _

  
The Seventh attack is Ice Based, Hails of ice penetrating the Defences that the Demon attempted to put up to defend to defend itself, even so it’s far weaker than Tooru’s other half’s own, it was very disappointing.

  
_**“Eighth Burn!”** _

  
The Eighth attack is Fire based magic, any remaining embers in the field starting to come to life again and lashed out at the demon burning him severely.

  
_**“Ninth Thrust!”** _

  
The Ninth attack is the Circle of Swords made of Holy Light, thousands upon thousands of Holy Swords of Light Surrounded the Pillar of Wind that traps the Demon, upon command the Swords thrusts towards the Demon, negating the force of the Wind that was slowly dying.

  
By this point the Demon is Helpless, it finally realized that it was facing the Monster of Monsters, A Demon King.

  
_**“Final Strike! Annihilate!”** _

  
And the last Spell to finish the Demon off is a Dark Type, A Vacuum of Darkness got hold of the Fleeing Demon.

  
“NOOO! MERCY! I BEG YOU! PLEASE! LET ME LIVE!” The Demon pleaded for its life.

  
But his pleas fell into deaf ears as the Monster that had been fighting him just looked on with those cold red eyes that filled with hatred and righteous anger.

  
“This is your end.” Was all the Demon heard.

  
“NNOOOOO-AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!” The Demon cried out in agony as it was torn into pieces by the Fangs of Darkness. “I MAY DIE! BUT I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING WITH ME!”

  
The Demon crumbled but as it did another wave of Miasma had risen and this time it’s spreading fast, but the demon is dead It took a while but the Job is done, all the Darker Half had to do now is wait... he had to wait for Tooru, in his hand is a Dagger that he will use against Tooru. It will hurt Tooru a little but it’s necessary. Once Tooru’s gone, he will take over.

  
**< >DEMON PALACE<>**

 **  
** The sky was filled with rainbow coloured lights as well as thick smoke. At the same time, the atmosphere surrounding them was saturated with the pungent smell of blood. The misty white fog that had always covered the valley had been completely dispersed. Right now, the entire valley resembled a fiery hell. Severed body parts could be seen everywhere, collapsed building smeared with fresh blood; this place had become a living hell!  
  
  
All demons from the Demon Palace looked at this scene with ghastly expressions on their faces, and when they recalled the slaughter just now, they couldn’t help but feel extremely frightened. The Second Demon King and the Fourth Demon King were both trembling in fury as they looked at what had happened. They threw their vicious gazes onto Tooru. This uninvited guest had nearly destroyed the Demon Palace’s foundation with an irresistible force, killing countless demons.   
  
  
This was a huge challenge to the Demon Palace! No, this couldn’t be considered a challenge any longer; this was an insult! As the masters of the Demon Palace, the Second Demon King and the Fourth Demon King both felt a strong desire to rip this mysterious young man into a thousand pieces, only then could they appease their fury.  
  
  
“Did you do all this?”  
  
  
The Second Demon King asked with a loud voice. His voice was so loud that it echoed through the entire valley, showing just how angry he was. He knew it was this young man who had done all this, but he still couldn’t help but ask, because he wanted to know what this young man was thinking; why he dared come to the Demon Palace and act so recklessly.  
  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
  
Tooru casually shrugged his shoulders. With his senses, he was easily able to see how strong the Second Demon King and the Fourth Demon King was. The Fourth Demon King was only an Early Combat Soul demon like the Hawk King. An opponent like this was one Tooru could defeat with just a single strike. On the other side, although the Second Demon King was a Mid Combat Soul demon, Tooru had killed many existences at that level. Furthermore, after Defeating the Third Demon King, Tooru’s combat strength had increased by a lot. He was now at the peak of his Power. Even without using his Magical Energy, he was still confident he could kill the Second Demon King. Today, he was going to wipe out this Demon Palace completely.   
  
  
“Who are you? Who gave you the audacity to attack the Demon Palace?!”  
  
  
Fourth Demon King asked with a loud voice.  
  
  
“As a power established by demons, your Demon Palace could easily live together with humans in a peaceful manner, but you did not want that. You have cruelly and brutally bullied us humans, and because of that, you are someone I must kill. Your third master, the Hawk King, is now dead, and I am the one who killed him. Next, I will kill you two.”  
  
  
Tooru said with a calm voice. There was only a cold and indifferent expression on his face.  
  
  
“What?! You killed our third brother?!”  
  
  
The Fourth Demon King immediately cried out in shock upon hearing what Tooru said. The Demon Palace had three masters, and it wasn’t difficult to tell that they all had a good relationship. Now, when they heard that their third brother had died, they were naturally very angry.  
  
  
“Don’t be so impatient; you’re both going to meet him soon.”  
  
  
Tooru slowly raised the Heavenly Saint Sword and pointed it at the Second Demon King and the Hawk King. The tip of the sword was blinking with dazzling energy, and it looked amazingly beautiful. However, underneath this beautiful look, there was an endless hell. In the eyes of Tooru’s enemies, the Heavenly Saint Sword was a hellish sword that only death.  
  
  
“Hmph! All human geniuses just simply put on airs and looked down on others! You think you’re so talented that you can disregard anything? I don’t care which superpower you came from, since you’re daring enough to intrude the Demon Palace, the only thing that awaits you is certain death! I will cut you a thousand times; then I’ll pull your soul out and inflict pain you’ve never before experienced before finally sending you to hell! I will avenge my third brother!”  
  
  
The Second Demon King coldly harrumphed. After that, he simply unleashed his energy, causing his golden armour to dazzle. In the following second, he stretched his arm forward and unleashed a gigantic golden Second Demon claw toward Tooru.  
  
  
Facing this Second Demon King’s powerful attack, Tooru’s expression remained calm. He casually waved his arm and unleashed a sword beam from the Heavenly Saint Sword. It was an extremely brilliant sword energy containing tremendous force, more than enough to slice through the void.  
  
  
_**Puchi!**_  
  
  
The gigantic Second Demon claw was no match for the Heavenly Saint Sword’s sword beam; it was instantly cut in half and disappeared.   
  
  
“What?!”  
  
  
The Second Demon King was incredibly shocked, and the way he looked at Tooru changed. This young man with just a mere Divine Core cultivation base was far more frightening than he could imagine. A full force attack unleashed by him, a Mid Combat Soul existence, had just been destroyed by a casual sword strike from this young man!  
  
  
“If that’s all you got, your Demon Palace will perish this day.”  
  
  
Tooru said in a casual manner.  
  
  
“Second brother, this guy is really strong, let’s turn back to our original form and attack him together!”  
  
  
The Second Demon King shouted at the Fourth Demon King. Without hesitation, he transformed into a huge Second Demon. His body was over 40 meters tall, and his body was fully covered with golden scales. He looked incredibly mighty, and he gave off a powerful demonic energy.  
  
  
_**Aowuu!**_  
  
  
On the other side, the Fourth Demon King had also completed his transformation. He had turned into a black Fourth Demon. After transforming into his original form, he howled toward the sky, dispersing all the black clouds hanging over their heads.  
  
  
_**Po!**_  
  
  
The Second Demon King opened his mouth and spat out a fireball toward Tooru. The fireball immediately grew bigger as it left his mouth, and it reached Tooru in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
_**Hmph!**_  
  
  
Tooru coldly harrumphed, then he threw out a punch. When his fist collided with the fireball, the fireball was shattered into several hundred tiny flames.   
  
  
_**Swoosh!**_  
  
  
With great speed, the Fourth Demon King’s claw cut toward Tooru’s face.  
  
  
“Too weak.”  
  
  
Tooru simply shook his head. Just before the attack reached his face, he forcefully stretched out his palm and grabbed the Fourth Demon King’s claw tightly, and he held onto it like a strong metal clamp.  
  
  
Tooru stood still like a Mountain, the Fourth Demon King’s attack unable to make him move even a single inch. It wasn’t until the Fourth Demon King fought Tooru face to face that he understood just how strong this young man was. However, it was too bad, after getting caught by Tooru, he would no longer have the chance to escape.  
  
  
_**Crack!**_  
  
  
Tooru squeezed his palm with tremendous force, instantly crushing the metal-like Fourth Demon claw.   
  
  
_**Aowuu!**_  
  
  
The Fourth Demon King issued a miserable shriek. It unleashed all its Yuan energy and attempted to counter-attack, but in front of Tooru, the attack was useless.  
  
  
With an indifferent expression, using his other hand, Tooru stabbed the Heavenly Saint Sword upwards, impaling the Fourth Demon King’s throat. The sword didn’t stop after impaling the throat; it continued until it came out from the Fourth Demon King’s head. With that, the Fourth Demon King’s gigantic body struggled violently before finally becoming motionless.   
  
  
An extremely sharp sword energy shot out from the Heavenly Saint Sword, causing the Fourth Demon King’s corpse to explode, and its blood to splash all over the place, with the exception of where Tooru stood. After that, a golden demon soul fell out and landed right in the centre of Tooru’s palm.   
  
  
“Second brother!”  
  
  
Witnessing the death of the Fourth Demon King, the Second Demon King immediately let out a furious roar.  
  
  
All the demons from the Demon Palace were struck with great fear. No one had ever thought that this young man could be this formidable, not even the Second Demon King. The Early Combat Soul Fourth Demon King had just been killed with such ease; he didn’t even have the chance to resist.   
  
  
Indeed, this was a frightening moment. The Second Demon King started hesitating, and the way he looked at Tooru was now filled with fear. Even with his Mid Combat Soul cultivation base, he feared this mysterious young man.  
  
  
Even if the Second Demon King didn’t know much about Tooru, he sure understood the Fourth Demon King’s strength. Even he was unable to kill the Fourth Demon King so easily. This young man had done something he was unable to do, and with such ease. That could only mean that this young man was stronger than him.   
  
  
“It is your turn now.”  
  
  
Tooru dashed toward the Second Demon King. He didn’t want to waste too much time with this Demon Palace, so he decided to wrap it up quickly.  
  
  
_**Swoosh!**_  
  
  
Fast! He was extremely fast! The Second Demon King could only see a flicker before a sword that would tear his life away approached his face.   
  
  
Facing with such an incredibly fast attack, the Second Demon King was unable even to counter attack. All he could do was defend himself. As a demon beast, he was by nature very formidable in terms of strength and defence. With the addition of the Yuan energy barrier that surrounded his body, no ordinary man would be able to break through his defence.  
  
  
It was too bad; this incredible defence was only effective in front of ordinary warriors. Tooru was no ordinary warrior.  
  
  
The Heavenly Saint Sword was an invincible weapon that could cut through anything. It simply cut through the Yuan energy barrier unleashed by the Second Demon King without even slowing down.  
  
  
“No!”  
  
  
The Second Demon King felt an extremely dangerous aura. He never thought his opponent’s sword could be so powerful. Not only that, with its great speed, it was too late for him to do anything.   
  
  
_**Puchi!**_  
  
  
Without any doubts, the Second Demon King followed the Fourth Demon King’s footsteps. The Heavenly Saint Sword had impaled his body and taken his life away.  
  
  
_**Hmph!**_  
  
  
Tooru coldly harrumphed, then he forcefully sliced the Second Demon King’s corpse in half and retrieved a demon soul with his hand.  
  
  
All three masters of the Demon Palace were finally dead, and the infamous Demon Palace had been completely wiped out.  
  
  
With the death of the two Combat Soul masters, all the demons lost their fighting spirit. They were now looking at Tooru as if they were looking at a ghost.  
  
  
“None of you shall remain alive!”  
  
  
Tooru had a heart of stone when facing demons like these; he didn’t want to spare any of them. He swung the Heavenly Saint Sword around, causing fresh blood to be sent everywhere.   
  
  
A few minutes later, the entire valley was filled with flames as far as the eye could see. Tooru had set fire to the Demon Palace. In just a few minutes, he had killed most of the demons here and destroying the Portal that had been used by the Demons to cross-over to the Human realm.

  
“Hah, that took a long while. I hope that guy is done over there.” Tooru huffed.

  
Even without using his Magical Energy he still felt drained...

  
“I really need to get back in shape...” Tooru complained to himself and levitated himself up.

  
He had to go back up, his other half did said that his Physical Form won’t last long without the other.

  
**< >BACK IN THE UPPER GROUND<>**

 **  
** He could feel it, Tooru’s coming... The Darker Half held the Dagger tightly, he couldn’t back out. It’s now or never.

  
“Hey! I’m back!” Tooru called out in the distance.

  
The Darker Half didn’t turn, he closed his eyes tightly... this is for Tooru’s sake... he felt Tooru’s hand on his Shoulder, he turned quickly and stabbed his other half in the Stomach

  
“Hey! I’m- Guh!” Tooru cried out as the Dagger is buried deep in his stomach.

  
**< >TOORU’S VIEW<>**

 **  
** He’s back! And it seems the fight here in the upper ground is over. He looked around and found his Other Half Standing on the Scorched body of what might have been the Giant Demon.

  
“Hey! I’m Back!” He called out.

  
But it seems his other half didn’t heard him, so he trotted towards the other and held his shoulder.

  
“Hey! I’m-Guh!” He called out but all of a sudden he felt pain in his Stomach.

  
He looked down and saw that his Other Half had stabbed him with a Dagger...

  
**< >NORMAL VIEW<>**

 **  
** The Darker Half held Tooru close in an embrace and said

  
“Tooru... I’m sorry but... I have to do this, you can hate me for all you want once we meet again. Though I want you to know that I did this for your own sake, I- I wanted you to have a Happy Life, but right now, that is impossible. That’s why in order for me to give you that kind of life, I have to kill you first before you’ll have that Happiness and Freedom that you desired so much. You’ll have the life that you never have from this Era, but somewhere in the Distant Future of Unknown Time you’ll live your life Happily and Free... I Love You So Much Tooru, So Much that it hurts me so by doing this... by Killing you by my own hands.”

  
Tooru understood this and smiled as he embraced his Darker Half

  
“I understand... You’ve been with me throughout my whole life and you understood my Pain, You did this so that I’ll have a Second Chance to be happy somewhere... You understood me...” Tooru embraced his Darker Half Tightly. “I Love You Too...”

  
“I’m so sorry...” The Darker Half cried painfully.

  
“You are Forgiven... I’ll leave Everything to you.” Tooru said as the light in his eyes fading.

  
“Leave it to me... I’ll Shoulder your Burden from here... My Beloved Light.” The Darker Half said softly.

  
 “Thank you... for everything... My Dearest Darkness...” Tooru replied softly and breathed his Last.

  
The Darker Half cried his heart out and held his Other Half Close, it hurts him so bad to do this against his Brighter Half... but all of this is for his Brighter Half’s Happiness in his Next Life, his Rebirth... Soon Tooru’s Body disintegrated into Pearls of Light.

  
“O Child of Light May You Find Your Way To a Better Life Somewhere in a Better Time and a Better Place, Where You Can Live Happily and Free, May The Gods Give You a Chance That Chance Of Life That You Deserved. I Hoped and Prayed that Someday, You’ll Find Your Way Back in the Arms of the One You Loved... Rest now, My warrior. Rest now, your hardship is over.”

  
The Pearls of Light danced around the Darker Half for a Moment Until a Pillar of Light appeared.

  
“Goodbye... Tooru...” The Darker Half Whispered.

  
And the Pearls of Light Floated towards the Pillar of Light and Heading towards its Destination...

  
**< >TO THE TRIO<>**

 **  
** Daichi, Suga and Asahi picked themselves up after they find a Place to Protect themselves from the Storm of Elements, After fighting their way against the Horde of Demons to where the Aoba Johsai King Would be the Elemental Storm blocked their way, they had close calls against the Elements but nothing like this, the Storm is terrifying.

  
“Come on! It’s safe to go...” Daichi called out as he stood outside the cave.

  
“Is the Storm over?” Suga asked anxiously.

  
“Yeah... come on...” Daichi said reassuringly.

  
“Is the King still alive?” Asahi asked worriedly. “The Storm’s location is where Oikawa-sama is right now.”

  
“It will take more than a Storm of Elements to take him down...” Daichi answered as he get on his Horse.

  
The other two agreed and they ride towards the abyss, it’s not far now. They’ll get there and see if the King of Aoba Johsai is alright. With a full dash of their steed, they reached the abyss and couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of total Destruction, the Elemental Storm did a great number on the Land.

  
“Your Highness!?” Daichi called out.

  
“Oikawa-sama!” Suga and Asahi chorused.

  
They searched for the Aoba Johsai King left and right, no boulders were left unturned, no Demon Carcass left unchecked.

  
“Oikawa-sama!?” Suga called out as he searched the western area.

  
Daichi went to the Eastern side while Asahi stayed with the Horses, Suga called out for the King repeatedly. Until

  
“Over here!” A Voice called out.

  
Suga turned to the direction where the voice would be, it sounded like-

  
“Oikawa-sama!” He cried out and rushed to a stray Boulder.

  
As he reached the place Suga back pedalled at the sight of  the Person he was looking for, he cautiously stepped forward at the body leaning on the boulder, this person had the same looks as the Aoba Johsai King, but... this Person had a Pair of Horns on his head and a Pair of Red Eyes.

  
“Oi... kawa-sama?” Suga called out warily.

  
The addressed Person turned to him and smiled tiredly and said

  
“Ah... Haven’t I told you to just call me Tooru?” ‘Tooru’ chimed tiredly.

  
Suga sighed in relief and called out for Daichi and Asahi. The duo were by the ashen haired Man in no time, and as they take a look at him...

  
“O- Tooru? Is that you?” Daichi asked anxiously.

  
“Ah... Sorry if my new looks scares you, but I’m still me. Don’t worry.” ‘Tooru’ said mimicking his other half’s interaction with these trio.

  
This is going to be a long day... and it’s going to be even more tiring Once Tooru’s –The Original- Lover comes around...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	11. SOLUTIONS?

As the Trio helped the ‘Supposed’ King up, everything is so sore. And ‘Tooru’ had forgotten that he’s officially in control as the Original Persona of this body he is now inhabiting is gone, he felt drained and in pain, all the wounds he received and the huge amount of Magic he used is taking toll on his Mortal Body.

  
“Tooru you should get some rest.” Suga clucked worriedly as he tends on the said male’s wounds.

  
“I thought the Miasma had vanished, but...” Daichi called out as he painstakingly marked the surroundings of the temporary camp with the Protective Sigils he received from ‘Tooru’.

  
‘Tooru’ shuffled from his cot a bit and looked at Daichi

  
“I managed to disperse the First Wave of the Miasma, but after I killed that Demon it came back with a vengeance...” He stated quietly. “Looks like I have to go on drastic measures to rid this Land of this accursed Poison.”

  
“You’re overdoing it! Please, you have to take good care of yourself.” Suga said worriedly scolding the Aoba Johsai King. “You can’t shoulder everything on your own.”

  
‘Tooru’ just chuckled and said to the ashen haired man

  
“It is said that a Person with Great Power comes with great responsibility.”

  
“But you’re shouldering all of it on your own, Tooru. Let others help you, we can fight.” Daichi said earnestly.

  
With the Major Threat gone, it won’t be bad to let others help. But what worries him is the fast Spreading of the Miasma and the ordinary citizen of every Kingdom are vulnerable, but... right now he’s drained and he wants a very much needed rest. As he was about to close his eyes

  
“TOORU! TOORU WHERE ARE YOU!?” A Very Familiar voice called out.

  
Tooru’s (The Original) Lover has finally arrived, What took him so long?

  
“Iwaizumi-san over here!” Suga called out.

  
Once the said man turned to the group, no one could tell what emotion was showing on the said Knight’s face, but ‘Tooru’ could tell... Hajime’s Worried Face turned into Shock, as Shock sinks in it turned into Horror and upon realization, the Horror turned into Anger

  
“Tooru! What have you done to yourself!?” The raven haired Knight yelled out as he stormed to his ‘Friend’...

  
Upon reaching him, the Raven Haired Knight grabbed ‘Tooru’s’ Shoulders and shakes him violently.

  
“What did you do!? Look at you! You’re no different from those Monsters that had been attacking us! Answer me!” Hajime demanded angrily.

  
“Iwaizumi-san, you need to calm down! Let him explain!” Suga said trying to sooth the irate Knight.

  
Hajime stopped shaking his wayward friend and glared at him instead.

  
“Explain yourself Tooru, why did you come here on your own? Do you have any idea how worried everyone was when you just went here on your own.” He demanded sternly.

  
‘Tooru’ just sighed, he wondered how his Brighter Half survived this guy.

  
“Iwa-chan, you may have not noticed it but... that Demon that once resides here is actually taunting me, challenging me by taking down other Kingdoms before the Aoba Johsai. Many innocent lives were lost because of my selfishness, I was a coward by just relying on you too much. You and the others have been fighting in my stead too much.”

  
“But that’s-” Hajime began but ‘Tooru’ shook his head.

  
“Let me finish Iwa-chan... You’re a Human too Iwa-chan, The War between Humans and Demons had been going on for too long and you and the rest of the Knights are fighting nonstop and all I did is hiding in my Castle... I’m a King, I should be fighting alongside you not hiding. So I made my choice to end it.” ‘Tooru’ stated softly.

  
“But why did it come into this? Tooru, Look at you... You became... you look just like **_THEM_**...” Hajime said his heart is heavy with guilt.

  
“Hajime... though I’m the Wizard King, I’m still a human. I have my limits and the demon I’ve been fighting is not any mere Demon at all, it’s a King too... and to defeat a Demon King I must fight him on the same level, even so the only way to beat a Demon of it's kind one must become a Demon as well. If you are worried about me becoming a true Demon, I’m not. I still have a Human Heart and I know how much everyone feared the unknown. I’m still Oikawa Tooru...” ‘Tooru’ stated as he took a deep breath.

  
Hajime was quiet for a moment until he fell on his knees.

  
“This is all my fault, I should have been there...” He said to himself, his tone is spiteful and it’s directed to himself.

  
“Hajime...” ‘Tooru’ called out worriedly.

  
“No... I should have been there! I left you all alone all because of a selfish reason, You’ve spent your time alone without me by your side to comfort you through all of this, God How Stupid I was when I just left you without saying a word. And now...  it all came down to this.” Hajime ranted his self-hatred is too deep.

  
“Hajime, it’s not-” ‘Tooru’ tried to reason out.

  
“It’s all my fault, You casted your Humanity aside to fight something that no one else could.” Hajime hissed.

  
“IWAIZUMI HAJIME!” ‘Tooru’ cried out.

  
Everyone’s attention turned to him, it wasn’t long Ushijima arrived with the others.

  
“I never blamed you, not once. I understood you were upset, I was too selfish myself back then as well, we argued a lot on that day and I regretted doing that. I have my own fault and I admit it... I’m so sorry for hurting you so much Iwa-chan, I felt so bad about it.” ‘Tooru’ said softly smiling painfully.

  
“Enough, enough okay... I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay, I don’t care what you look like, You’re still Tooru to me.” Hajime said as he picks up his childhood friend. “Let’s go home.”

  
‘Tooru’ couldn’t help but smile and leaned on Hajime’s strong shoulder.

  
“Home... sound’s good.” He whispered. “I’m really tired, Hajime.”

  
“Then rest, I’ll get us home.” Hajime said as he leads the rest of the group back out of the wasteland.

  
**< >TIMESKIP<>**

**< >1 WEEK AND A HALF LATER<>**

**  
** “So you’re saying that the demon you defeated returned the Miasma and this time it’s going to spread faster...” Ushijima asked seriously.

  
“Yes, a Simple Spell won’t do this time, I’m really sorry Makki.” ‘Tooru’ said as he shifts from his bed.

  
He had been confined to his room for a week now, Hajime made sure to place Kunjimi and Kindaichi at the door to make sure he won’t leave his room, most of his Mana has returned and he’s able to heal himself, but his form stayed the same. He still had the Horns on his head, but that doesn’t matter, what matters to him now is the situation of the whole Land.

  
“What are we going to do? If Ordinary Spells won’t work at this rate?” Nobuyuki asked worriedly.

  
“Are the remaining Kingdom Mages here? I would need all the help I could get.” ‘Tooru’ said massaging his temple.

  
“You are not doing another reckless magic again.” Ushijima said sternly glaring at the ‘King’ of Aoba Johsai. “I had a hard time convincing Iwaizumi not to lock you up in the Enchanted Tower, Tooru.”

  
“I’m not going to do it again! I swear!” ‘Tooru’ cried out.

  
“So... what do you have in mind?” Kuroo asked curiously reaching out for the horns as he is really curious about it. “Nice Horns.”

  
“Ugh!” ‘Tooru’ groaned miserably as the King of Cats holding one of his horns. “Has everyone heard about Divine Harmony?”

  
“The what now?” Semi asked raising a brow.

  
“We’ve never heard a spell like that before.” Yaku added.

  
“Does it even exist?” Onagawa asked.

  
“I’ve skimmed every spell book I could find but nothing about ‘Divine Harmony’ is written in the text.” Akaashi followed.

  
‘Tooru ’ just stared at them in disbelief, and they couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

  
“Are you guys serious?” He groaned in misery. “Makki can you get my Spell Book, at the top shelf to the right.”

  
The Pinkette did as he was told and reached for the said book, The book is really old yet it’s still strong, the Book was crusted with Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire and Topaz .

  
“It’s locked...” Makki said as he tries to open the book.

  
‘Tooru’ raised his hand and called out

  
“Aperio...”

  
With a Simple Word, the Four Gems glowed and the book opens...

  
“Now see page thirty-fourth...” ‘Tooru’ called out as he leaned at the cushion on his back.

  
Makki turned to the said page, his curiosity turns to shock as realization settles in he looked at his King

  
“No way in hell you can perform this! You’ll absolutely die! Your mana is not in full recovery to support this kind of Magic, you know how wide the range you’ll be needing with this?” Makki exploded. “We just got you back and you’re planning to kill yourself!?”

  
‘Tooru’ rolled his eyes and said

  
“That’s why I said I’ll needed much help I could, I am aware that my Mana is not in full recovery, that’s why I called for the remaining Mages of the Kingdom.”

  
“How are you going to do this?” Makki groaned he knew he’ll never win the argument.

  
“Mana transferring.” ‘Tooru’ answered bluntly.

  
There was silence in the room, until Makki dropped the Book...

  
“Umm...” The Pinkette began as his cheeks redden.

  
The others did the same, realizing what he said

  
“No! No no! Not that kind of Transferring that you were thinking.”

  
Akaashi cleared his throat as well as the others.

  
“So... what kind of transferring are you talking about?” He asked trying not to look at the Blushing Aoba Johsai King.

  
“What I’m talking about is connection through Sigils, where the Mana can flow and transfer to the other Caster.” ‘Tooru’ said huffing. “I know it’s intrusive but it’s the only way I could think of.”

  
“Umm... I hope it’s not somewhere Private.” Semi called out.

  
‘Tooru’ let out a Strangled Squawk which amused the other Kings...

  
“Anywhere but Down There!” The Horned King cried out.

  
Soon Hajime entered the room and he looks tired...

  
“Long day?” ‘Tooru’ asked blinking.

  
“You have no idea, what are you guys talking about.” Hajime asked.

  
Makki grinned at this and said

  
“Oh, nothing... we are just talking about the way to permanently obliterate the Miasma, with ‘Divine Harmony’...”

  
By the sound of it, it’s a huge kind of Spell and Hajime didn’t like it.

  
“Tooru, I swear to god if you’re planning on using another Spell recklessly, Not even Ushijima can stop me from Locking you up in the Tower.” He growled.

  
“I’m not going to do it alone this time! I swear! I got help!” ‘Tooru’ cried helplessly.

  
Oh how he wished his Brighter Half is here right now, Hajime is too scary for him to handle.

  
“Maa, Maa... That’s why we Mages are gathered here today. He’s finally asking help rather than doing things his own.” Suga said as he tried to sooth Hajime’s anger.

  
“This time around I’m going with you... who knows what stupidity you’re going to do.” Hajime snarled glaring at his Lover who shrunk behind Suga.

  
“Mean Iwa-chan!” ‘Tooru’ whined.

  
“Papa?” a very familiar child’s voice called out by the door.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	12. MAN AND MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some interaction between 'Tooru' and the kids + Kenma... and a little action between 'Tooru' and Hajime...

“Papa?” A Familiar voice by the door called out.

  
The room was quiet and an Orange Haired child enters the room with his companions. Shouyou can’t believe what he’s seeing, his Papa... why is his papa looks so different? Wait... no... Papa still looks the same but he had horns. But still-

  
“Papa?” He called out once more.

  
The person on the bed just smiled the same way as their Papa

  
“Sho-chan~!” The Person called out like the way their Papa would.

  
Those feeling of loneliness and longing and emptiness fades away, and Shouyou couldn’t stop his tears.

  
“PAPA!!!” He cried out and ran to his Papa’s arms.

  
Soon Tobio, Kei and Tadashi followed, they missed their Papa so much.

  
“Hush, Papa is very sorry for going away for too long.” ‘Tooru’ chimed jovially trying to calm the crying children.

  
These Children are his Brighter Half’s Children therefore they are his Children too and it’s his duty to care for them now. They are precious to him too.

  
“Where did Papa go? Why did Papa had to go away for so long?” Shouyou cried out.

  
“Papa went to fight a Bad Monster, It’s really strong that’s why Papa had to go away for so long.” ‘Tooru’ answered softly.

  
“Papa is hurt!” Tobio cried out touching the Bandaged chest.

  
“Like Papa said, the Bad Monster is very strong.” ‘Tooru’ stated softly.

  
“Why did papa have to fight?” Tadashi asked curiously.

  
“Because Papa had to Protect everyone dear to him, as a King Papa had to Protect his Kingdom, and he had to Protect you four. Papa loves you so much!” ‘Tooru’ said with a gentle smile in his face.

  
And the four children bawled their eyes out...

  
**< >LATER THAT DAY<>**

 **  
** ‘Tooru’ managed to calm the crying children down, his heart hurts whenever he sees them crying. Now they’re starting to Study Magic, each excelling in their attributes Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. What caught ‘Tooru’s’ attention is the kid with two toned hair much like a pudding watching by the corner. He approached the child and said in a soft voice

  
“Hello little one.”

  
The child flinched a little but never shied away.

  
“Why are you here alone and not joining your friends?” ‘Tooru’ asked curiously.

  
“I’m not really good at Magic...” the Child answered.

  
‘Tooru’ chuckled softly

  
“Now don’t say that, you must be good at something...”

  
“Light Magic...” The child answered.

  
“Well, light Magic is good against Undead, an equal to the Dark Magic and a strong Support Type as well. Would you like me to teach you a Light Based Attack?” ‘Tooru’ said smiling when the child’s attention is on him.

  
**< >KUROO’S VIEW<>**

 **  
** He was looking for Kenma since the child had been hiding from him, he didn’t meant to annoy him that much. He had covered every corners of Aoba Johsai Castle except the Garden.

  
“Focus Kenma, you don’t want to hurt yourself correct?” The Voice of the Aoba Johsai King echoed in the Garden.

  
There was snapping sound which made Kuroo worried.

  
“It’s so hard...” Kenma’s voice called out.

  
“Because you haven’t trained much, the more you train the stronger you become. And the Stronger you become the more you can Protect those people you hold dear.” ‘Tooru’ answered. “Here, watch me do it.”

  
Kuroo peered at the edge of the wall and see what Kenma and the Aoba Johsai King are doing. There at the Garden, ‘Tooru’ is sitting cross-legged on the grassy floor and Kenma is right in front of him staring at the Energy Ball forming in ‘Tooru’s’ hands.

  
“Your Focus is good, but your Control needs training. From what I see, the Strength of your Magic is based on your Emotion, the Stronger your Emotion the Stronger the Magic. Therefore you need to stay Calm at all times, base your Magic in your Will.” ‘Tooru’ stated as he tossed the Energy Ball in Kenma’s hands.

  
Kuroo’s heart almost dropped when the Energy Ball lands on Kenma’s hand, he waited for Kenma to get Electrocuted but

  
“My Hand felt Tingly.” Kenma said in Marvel.

  
“That’s Control, if I have no Control over my Emotion and Magic you would be dead. My Energy Ball is only Tingly because I’m at ease and calm and not angry at all.” ‘Tooru’ chirped jovially.

  
“I had to stay calm?” Kenma asked looking at the Horned King.

  
“Yes, you have to stay calm. Now, let me teach you something, Don’t tell Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi. This Spell is only yours to know, it might Help you someday in your Journey.” ‘Tooru’ said smiling gently at the Cat Boy’s Happy face.

  
Children are so cute...

  
Kuroo slinked back away and let Kenma learn something from the Wizard King, it might indeed Help them sooner or later.

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

 **  
** Everyone is lounging around the Castle, while the Mages are at Work. Makki had kicked ‘Tooru’ out saying

  
“Go spend some Quality time with Hajime, you’ve been depriving him long enough. Make sure you use Protection~!”

  
‘Tooru’ wanted to slap that bastard... What does he mean by Depriving Hajime? He had been talking to the Guy Minutes ago and made him Promise something he doesn’t understand, he barely even look at his Brighter Half’s Sex life so what do he knows? Close to none. And Hajime looked like a Predator awhile ago. And there had been a Competition an Hour ago and Hajime won, he had yet to Congratulate the man. But he had to talk to Kuroo first So he looked for the Cat King and found him in the Lounging area, he was about to say something

  
When Hajime walks into the room, ‘Tooru’ suddenly turns around and lowers his head saying somewhat awkwardly in a soft voice, "Hajime, congratulations on getting first place."

  
Although his head is lowered, Hajime can still see the light pink on his cheeks. He can't help but raise the corners of his lips forming an ambiguous smile, "‘Tooru’'s intention, I have received. But this type of intention, I just received too much of it outside. Does ‘Tooru’ have something more substantive to give? If yes, I will be even happier."

  
‘Tooru’ immediately. More substantive? He was already rewarded with magic pills and magic herbs and he actually still wants something substantive from him? What thick skin!

  
But since he already put it like that, it's not good for him to refuse outright.

  
"Then, then what does Hajime want as something substantive?"

  
Hajime looks him up and down, making him feel so uncomfortable, not knowing where to put his hands and feet. Suddenly a sinister smile appears on his face as he says flatly, "You will know tonight."

  
Tonight? ‘Tooru’ feels somewhat clueless.

  
But thinking about it, One of his ability is refining magic pills, he’d been refining that Skill since his Magic Spells are already in Master Level and his Magic Pill Making is still low. What he has, is also only magic pills. Normally Hajime also loves to eat his magic pills lately. It must be that the something substantive is referring to magic pills. Furthermore, ever since he arrived here, he usually only refines magic pills at night. That must be why Hajime said it like that.

  
Thinking like this, ‘Tooru’ feels it's no big deal. At worst, he just has to give him an additional ten or so magic pills. After all, he usually also has to refine some magic pills for him.

  
But when night falls, when Hajime tells him to get on the bed, only then does ‘Tooru’ find out what something substantive means. 

  
"Why?"

  
‘Tooru’ yells at Hajime feeling ashamed and resentful. If he had known that this is what he meant, even if he were to get beaten to death, he still wouldn't have agreed to what dog shit something substantive. Looks like he was planning this all along.

  
"Because you promised me. Don't tell me you want to go back on your word?"

  
Hajime leans lazily on the bed, his body propped up halfway. His Spiky jet black hair flopped down, instantly adding to his inherent depraved aura. Normal people when faced with this sight would have turned all starry-eyed with infatuation long ago. It's too bad that the one in front of him is ‘Tooru’, at the moment fuming at his words, not giving any thought to how good he looks.

  
Hearing these words, ‘Tooru’ turns bright red, "That's because you didn't tell me it would be this. If I had known earlier, I would not have agreed ne!"

  
Hajime narrows his eyes as he looks at him, spitting out, "‘Tooru’, one must stay true to one's words!"

  
‘Tooru’ coughed up blood from surprise. If he had known earlier, he wouldn't have talked him yesterday morning.

  
**< >MATSUKAWA’S ROOM<>**

 **  
** “Ne, Ne! Mattsun? Why does Papa not want us to sleep with him tonight?” Shouyou asked.

  
The said male just smiled and said

  
“Because your Papa ‘Tooru’ and Daddy Hajime are going to be busy tonight.”

  
The Pink Haired Mage stared at his partner as if saying ‘No Way... they’re going to do it?’, Mattsun just smirked at Makki.

  
“Eh? Papa’s going to work all night again?” Tobio pouted.

  
“Well, Your Daddy Hajime is going to help him this time.” Makki said glaring at Mattsun.

  
“When are we going to sleep with Papa?” Tadashi asked curiously.

  
“When your Papa and Daddy are done with their Work.” Mattsun said with a smile. “Now Play along, Me and Makki are going to have a talk.”

  
The Four Children rolled around Mattsun’s Plushy Carpet along with Kenma. When the Kids are Busy.

  
“They’re going to DO IT?” Makki hissed. “Seriously?”

  
“Hajime had been looking at ‘Tooru’ for quite some time now and he’s pretty Frustrated when the Idiot King is always on the run unintentionally from him.” Mattsun answered.

  
“So...” Makki Trailed off.

  
“He was about to go have a talk with Kuroo-sama, but he got Hajime instead so yeah... He’s doomed.” Mattsun grinned.

  
Makki felt cold chills runs down his spine.

 

**< >TOORU'S AND HAJIME'S SHARED ROOM<>**

  
"Oh ....... use a little more force there, a little harder, oh ....... too awesome, just like that!"

  
"Not down there, a little to the top, a little more to the top ....... oh, right there ....... just that pressure, feels very good, you're doing well!"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ can't take it any longer. He stamps his foot on his chest and jumps off the bed, his whole face completely furious, "Why do have so many requests? I don't want to do it any more!"  
  
  
Saying that, he tries to put on the boots he took off not too long ago.  
  
  
Hajime grasps his hand and pulls him onto his body with one tug. He says indifferently, "‘Tooru’. You can choose not to do it, but then, we'll have to go back to the original agreement."  
  
  
‘Tooru’ is pulled and tugged by him, causing him to sprawl on top of his body, his face directly facing the rather noticeable gigantic thing bulging under his hip. If it wasn't because Hajime was holding down his back, he would have jumped up a long time ago. Hearing those words from him, his bright red face immediately turns black.  
  
  
How did it come to this? Actually it's very simple.   
  
  
Hajime had originally wanted him to use both his hands to help him release the swelling under his hip but ‘Tooru’ firmly refused. That's because the last time he helped him, his endurance was too outrageous almost causing both his hands to be disabled. The other reason is because at that time, he spurted thick white liquid all over his body. That type of feeling is something he just can't forget even now.  
  
  
With ‘Tooru’ refusing to do it to the point of death, Hajime changed the conditions to a whole body massage.   
  
  
‘Tooru’ had given his parents massages before so he agrees thinking that this is more acceptable. At first, he used his two hands but Hajime complained that he is too weak so he asked him to use his feet to step on his body to massage him. ‘Tooru’ agreed.   
  
  
As a result, from the start until now, it has not even been fifteen minutes and he had already heard non-stop complaints. A little harder, then a little lower, then a little higher. He has never met someone with so many requests. After 15 minutes, ‘Tooru’ refuses to continue.  
  
  
Hajime doesn't get angry. If that's what you want, then we'll go back to the original agreement.  
  
  
Although this kind of massage is very comfortable, especially when ‘Tooru’ uses both his feet to step here and there, it's really very nice. But he still prefers the feeling when ‘Tooru’ uses both his hands to hold his stick. That feeling is much better than a massage!  
  
  
He's the type of person that does it as soon as he thinks it. So not waiting for ‘Tooru’ to answer, he takes advantage of his unpreparedness to grab a hold of his ‘Tooru’.   
  
  
‘Tooru’ was just about to stand up when his body collapses again. Red-faced, he glares at Hajime and stammers, "You, you are so depraved and shameless, again with this move."  
  
  
"How can you call this depraved and shameless ne!"  
  
  
Hajime laughs out loud *ha ha*. His big hand scoops him up in one swoop while the other hand completely has no intention of relaxing its grip. The hot breath sprays on the his nape making the person in his arms tremble endlessly, his neck to his ears turning completely red.  
  
  
‘Tooru’ doesn't dare to struggle because his manhood is still in the hand of the other ne. But hearing these words, his heart becomes even more displeased, "You're forcing me and yet you don't think it's depraved and shameless?"  
  
  
"Of course not, I'm just helping you to indulge in pleasure in a timely manner."   
  
  
Hajime says mischievously while putting one of his hands inside his clothes. He had wanted to do this for a long time, ever since yesterday. ‘Tooru’'s face is so soft so he was wondering how his body would feel like.   
  
  
Hajime's eyes seem to light up.   
  
  
From the outside, ‘Tooru’ doesn't seem as tangible as he is under his clothes. The flesh his hand comes in contact with is so unimaginably soft. The soft and smooth body is even softer than the best silk he has ever worn. Even more tender and lovely than the petals of the most exquisite rose he has ever seen. He hears a moan escape from the person in his arms next to his hear, making his heart start to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
  
This person seems to have been created just for him. Just one patch of skin, one moan, and it arouses the lust deeply buried inside his heart.  
  
  
‘Tooru’ is not any better, he feels as if his body is no longer his own.  
  
  
He never knew that his whole body would melt just from being touched by Hajime. The friction between his hand and his skin actually gives rise to an uncontrollable pleasurable sensation. Such a sensitive reaction is really too unscientific!  
  
  
But in a daze, ‘Tooru’ thinks that this feeling is a little irrational. Since when did his body get so sensitive that such a familiar and yet unfamiliar pleasure would arise from just one touch? This is so unscientific ba, because before when he was bumped and jostled by others, he never felt this way.  
  
  
Thinking that his body could have become abnormal, ‘Tooru’ can't stop his eyes from getting red. He doesn't want to turn into such a strange person!  
  
  
In the midst of drunkenness, Hajime suddenly hears a muffled sob. Weak and faltering. Looking down, he sees that the person in his arms is actually crying, making him jump in shock. Before, he never cried when bullied so why is he crying now?  
  
  
Hajime hastily turns his body around to face him. He holds up his face with both of his hands and unconsciously softens his voice, "‘Tooru’, don't cry. It's ok, it's ok. If necessary I won't bully you anymore. Don't cry."  
  
  
Hearing this words, ‘Tooru’ lifts up his small fist and not knowing whether to laugh or cry, starts to pound on his chest, "So you know you are bullying me!"  
  
  
Hajime lets him continue pounding. After all, that amount of strength doesn't hurt nor tickle. Later, when his tears start to give way to smiles, he asks, "Alright, can you tell me now why you were crying? Do you really not like that kind of feeling?"  
  
  
Saying that, he raises his brows. For ....... let's just say people for now, from that time are all faithful to their desires. They do what they want, and do what comes to mind. Why would they think so much? So he doesn't quite understand ‘Tooru’'s reactions. It's obviously something that feels good so why did he cry?  
  
  
Hearing his frank and bold question, ‘Tooru’ blushes almost turning into the glow of sunset.  
  
  
How is he going to answer this question? Actually, speaking honestly, oh, it really felt good. He has never experienced such a strong feeling so because it is so unfamiliar, he became very confused. He always felt that quivering just from the touch of another man is something not quite right. So for ‘Tooru’ who never considered that this kind of thing can be normal, he feels that there is a possibility that he has become abnormal.  
  
  
But for him to say this frankly to Hajime, it's difficult for him to open his mouth.  
  
  
"Say ah!"   
  
  
Hajime doesn't have the patience to wait one of two hours. Seeing that he doesn't answer, he simply urges him.  
  
  
‘Tooru’ squirms for a bit but thinking of how much Hajime likes to touch him all over, he feels that he has to say it sooner or later. So he simply drums up his courage and says jerkily, "I I I I think I'm a little abnormal ....... "  
  
  
Although the last part is said as softly as a mosquito, Hajime still manages to hear the word 'abnormal'. Surprised, he looks him up and down saying, "Where do you think you're abnormal?"  
  
  
"It's just, just that ....... you just now ....... just touched me a little and I felt strange."  
  
  
‘Tooru’ buries his head into his chest. This type of thing should be a very intimate matter ba?  
  
  
Hearing these words, Hajime can't help but burst out laughing. He had thought it was a serious matter and it turns out that it is this little thing. This is really something very normal. If he didn't feel anything wouldn't that mean his technique is too bad? Hajime feels that he is making a big deal over a small matter. He simply lifts him out from his arms and says while looking into his bright red face, "‘Tooru’, love between men is in line with the principles of heaven and earth. You don't have to feel that you are abnormal."  
  
  
‘Tooru’ pouts, "Shouldn't it be man and woman?"  
  
  
Hajime rubs his head gently, smiling lightly, "It's all the same."  
  
  
‘Tooru’ looks at him doubtfully, "Really?"  
  
  
He still feels that it's not quite right.  
  
  
"Of course. This type of thing, it's only important that the feeling is there. No one will care if it is between a man and a woman or a man and a man. Just like you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you. Doesn't this prove that we are right for each other?"  
  
  
Hajime caresses his cheeks.  
  
  
‘Tooru’ looks at him while saying, "I still feel that your smile is somewhat evil."  
  
  
Hajime smiles as he says, "Be good. This is my very honest smile."  
  
  
‘Tooru’ thinks it over and says, "But I still think that I'm a little abnormal. The last time you touched me, I didn't feel such a strong reaction."  
  
  
Hearing him speak this way, Hajime finally thinks that his sensitivity is actually a little abnormal. Normal people will have their sensitive spots but they wouldn't get so sensitive from just one touch. He still remembers clearly, ‘Tooru’ lying in his arms with a bright red face while his whole body seemed to have lost all its strength.  
  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
  
Hajime says suddenly.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ quickly grips his clothes tightly. This person, weren't they just talking nicely? The next second he is asking him to take off his clothes? Such an animal.  
  
  
Hajime raises the corners of his lips revealing an evil smile, mocking lightly, "Didn't you say that your body is abnormal? I'll help you look at it now. See if there's something wrong ah!"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ hesitates .......  
  
  
Why does he feel that Hajime's smile is a little strange? Just like the children's tale between the big bad wolf and little red riding hood?

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	13. PREPARATION AND LOOMING THREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tooru' is preparing for the Huge Spell and Someone's Return and Threat to 'Tooru's' Life...

**< >TOORU AND HAJIME’S SHARED ROOM<>**

****  
Fair white skin tinged with rosy red. Like a piece of highest grade fine jade, sparkling and translucent. White and flawless, even more so than the most beautiful suet white jade. Although the body is very thin, not appearing to have more than one ounce of flesh, but when the clothes are taken off, those pieces of flesh are evenly distributed all over as if according to an exquisite master plan. Not an ounce in excess, not lacking an ounce.  
  
  
Such a beautiful body, Hajime doesn't seem to be able to tear his eyes away.  
  
  
He had known long ago when he touched his body that ‘Tooru’'s body can't be too shabby, but looking at it with his own eyes still leaves him speechless.   
  
  
Although the four limbs are slender like a woman's, it is actually much better. Soft, yielding and supple. No wonder he was so reluctant to let go.  
  
  
Hajime has always disliked the weak and slender appearance of women. He would get annoyed each time he sees it. But ‘Tooru’'s softness comes with a hint of manliness. Especially his temperament. When he gets stubborn, even ten oxen won't be able to turn him around. This point is what separates him from the hesitant and indecisive women.   
  
  
Seeing the barefaced look of Hajime, tinged with vaguely apparent desire, ‘Tooru’ shrinks into himself.  
  
  
Hajime's words are a little too convincing. Before, he was really worried that he had contracted some illness. In the end he comes to terms with it. Actually in his heart, two men facing each other openly is nothing to be ashamed of. Like when he was younger, he bathed and slept with his elder and younger brothers. There were even times when he changed clothes in front of them.  
  
  
These things are really nothing but ever since Hajime started to make his moves on him, he feels that his view of the world has been turned upside down.  
  
  
So this time, facing each other openly, he has no way of staying composed as he was with his fellow Kings.  
  
  
"Have you seen enough already?"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ yells in embarrassment. He has already stared for half a day.  
  
  
Hajime returns to his senses. His gaze shifts reluctantly from his body to his face. Soft and white, making him wish even more to pounce on him and take a bite. But he is afraid that it would scare him away so he can only restrain himself, "There is really no major problems with your body, but ....... "  
  
  
"But what?"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ asks nervously. He is delighted when he hears the first part. But the twist in the last part scares him.  
  
  
Hajime sighs. He pinches his cheeks over and over only letting go just before he gets mad. He picks up his hand saying, "‘Tooru’, don't tell me you don't think your skin is even more delicate than a woman's?"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ looks dumbly at his own arm. He suddenly remembers that his skin seems to be much better now than how it was two months ago.  
  
  
Two months ago, the skin of his arms was only a little white. A far way from the fairness of congealed fat. At most, it was a little better than others of the same age. No way was it like it is now. His whole arm is sparkling, translucent and lustrous. It seems as if with just one puff or tap, it would shatter like the most delicate porcelain. Because he sees it everyday, he doesn't realize that his skin has been changing little by little. Changing so much that it is now on a completely different level than what is was two months ago.  
  
  
Looking at the rest of his body, it is all soft and white, sparkling and translucent with a touch of pink. Even newborn babies wouldn't have skin like this ba.  
  
  
‘Tooru’'s eyes fall to the ground. With a body like his, still wanting to be a big strong man? In his wildest dreams ba!  
  
  
Hajime grins as he catches his drooping body. Just the time for him to take advantage. He knows that ‘Tooru’'s biggest dream is to be an awe-inspiring man. But this weak body is clearly too different from the big and tall, brave and fierce man in his imagination. As different as the sky and the ground. It would be strange if it isn't a huge blow to him!  
  
  
"Why is it like that? wuwu ....... "  
  
  
‘Tooru’ sobs in Hajime's arms.  
  
  
Hajime quickly pats him lightly on the back, helping to alleviate his frustration, afraid that he would choke if he cries too forcefully. His movements are careful so as to not leave any trace on his body, "Be good. Don't cry. Actually, this is really not something bad ....... "  
  
  
Before he could finish his words, ‘Tooru’ suddenly sits up, both his eyes big wide orbs, glaring at Hajime, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
  
"No, don't misunderstand. That's not what I mean. Listen to me explain bit by bit."  
  
  
Hajime feels that the ‘Tooru’ now is especially cute. Looking at that face fuming with anger, along with that pout. One could possibly hang two catties of pork on that little mouth. He really wants to plant his lips on him but he is now still angry so he can only restrain himself for the sake of his future happiness.  
  
  
‘Tooru’ huffs, a complete reversal of roles.   
  
  
Usually he would be secretly extremely delighted at this but now he doesn't even have the opportunity to grieve, so where would he find time to notice these things.  
  
  
Hajime is perfectly satisfied as he hugs him, both hands wreaking havoc all over his body while he uses his words to distract him, "‘Tooru’, let me first ask you this. When did you start bathing in the magic water in the Spring? You never go there."  
  
  
‘Tooru’ grimaces as he counts, "About two Days ago. Because I’ve been so Curious why Makki often go there so I decided to bathe in the Spring."  
  
  
"I think I've found the answer."   
  
  
Hajime sighs on the surface but is secretly extremely delighted.  
  
  
"You can't be saying that this has something to do with the magic water in the Spring?"  
  
  
He hopes that he would hear words of denial from his mouth.  
  
  
"This, really has to do with the magic water. The magic water in the Spring is the most pure water on heaven and earth. It was formed bit by bit from accumulated spiritual energy. Furthermore, magic water, from time immemorial, has always had the ability to transform. You're bathing in magic water every day and drinking quite a bit of it when you're refining magic pills. After two months, it would be strange if there is no change in your body."  
  
  
Hajime taps his nose. His eyes gleams as he thinks that it must be fate for this person to belong to him since he was the one that found him.  
  
  
‘Tooru’ wants to throw up blood. After all this time, it was all caused by his own cleverness. Now he deeply understands that there is no free lunch in this world. God gave him a gold finger but forcibly stripped him of his dreams. Within this misery, he can only swallow it down and slowly mull over it.  
  
  
"I will no longer use the magic water to bathe, nor drink anymore magic water."  
  
  
‘Tooru’ hammers his chest fiercely, gritting his teeth as he swears.  
  
  
Hajime hastily catches his hand and consoles him saying, "‘Tooru’, it doesn't have to be like that. Even if you continue to use magic water, there won't be any change. Two months is enough to cleanse your body of all impurities. Furthermore, a body like this is not without advantages."  
  
  
"What advantages?"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ glares at him. He doesn't believe that he can come up with any advantages. He has now changed to such an extent. The happiest one most likely is also him and that is the truth!  
  
  
Hajime leans back on the bed post, his hair scattered over his chest. Looking at him, he slowly raises the corner of his mouth saying, "Don't tell me you don't feel that you are now more efficient when refining magic pills? And when you practice that Heavenly Soul Scroll, it goes more smoothly each time?"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ blinks. He really did feel it. Actually, he felt it over a month ago.  
  
  
His current soul force, when compared to how it was before, is more than twice as strong. Furthermore, he feels that he will soon breakthrough the first level of the Heavenly Soul Scroll. As for refining magic pills, he feels that he is getting more and more proficient. Especially when it comes to forming the magic pill. It's getting easier and easier. But ....... he always thought that it is because of his ability .......  
  
  
But now Hajime is telling him that it is all due to the magic water.  
  
  
"That, it seems it really is so ....... "  
  
  
‘Tooru’ stammers, his eyes rolling here and there, anywhere except at Hajime.  
  
Seeing him suddenly retract his claws, and instead looking left and right, Hajime reveals a crafty smile when he isn't looking. How could he not know what he is thinking? But this is better than that sobbing and depressed manner from a little while ago.  
  
  
Thinking like this, Hajime moves in next to his ear, saying, "‘Tooru’. If you think about it carefully, regarding this matter, the good you got out of this is much more than the bad. Although your body is much more sensitive than before, but at the same time, your refining magic pills capability also increased. I remember what you said before. In a few more months you will have to undergo the assessment."  
  
  
"Of course."   
  
  
‘Tooru’ grips his fists tightly, saying indignantly. This matter is buried deep inside his heart. Although he has the Heavenly Soul Scroll, he still lacks confidence in his heart. So he has always been very uncertain.  
  
  
"That's good. Even though you now can't refine a level two magic pill, I think that day should not be too far away."  
  
  
Hajime nods as he says with a smile.  
  
  
‘Tooru’'s eyes sparkle as his heart starts to surge from his words. He feels even more eager for that day to come.  
  
  
Hajime lifts the hair that is draped naturally over his shoulder. Soft and supple, shiny like lustrous silk. Setting of his fair like jade skin. The corners of his mouth suddenly lift up to reveal a devilish smile, "‘Tooru’. You're no longer heartbroken?"  
  
  
‘Tooru’ turns around to see Hajime inches from him. His expression is a little uneasy as he clears his throat saying, "Barely ....... but I can manage."  
  
  
"Then we can now continue with what we were doing earlier?"  
  
  
Hajime grips his arm, pulling the two of them extremely close together.  
  
  
The fine hairs on ‘Tooru’'s body suddenly stand on end. He had completely forgotten about this matter.  
  
  
Hajime beams. It's finally time to get down to it. ‘Tooru’ really wanted to scream but it will only attract more attention.

  
**< >THE NEXT DAY<>**

 **  
** ‘Tooru’ rubbed his poor back, Hajime’s really insatiable that night. It had been a Miracle that he’s still able to stand up let alone walk. It’s too late to regret everything now. He trudged to the Dining hall to get breakfast, as he got there.

  
“My~! Someone had fun last night...” Kuroo chimed in amusement.

  
Ushijima raised a brow...

  
“I do believe that you and Hajime had made up last night?” He asked.

  
Hajime grinned smugly, ‘Tooru’ wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. He winced silently as he tried to sit down without groaning in pain. Bokuto had enough sense not to ask if he’s okay because he could see the Horned King is not. Futakuchi just tried not to ask anything.

  
“He’s a Beast...” ‘Tooru’ grounded as Hajime just grinned wider. “You’re sleeping on the Couch Tonight.”

  
“Ouch...” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo who just laughed.

  
After Breakfast, Hajime had to go on Patrol and ‘Tooru’ is thankful for that. Soon He and the other Mages have gathered. Suga was the First to greet him, followed by Semi, Yaku, Onaga, Akaashi and Makki.

  
“So... is everyone ready to have the Sigils on?” ‘Tooru’ asked as he holds an Enchanted Ink.

  
The 6 Mages nodded

  
“Okay, where do I put them?” ‘Tooru’ asked as he opens the lid of the jar.

  
“Mine is on the Back of my Left Hand.” Suga said smiling calmly.

  
“Mine too on the Right Hand.” Akaashi added.

  
“On my right Shoulder.” Semi called out.

  
“Mine on my Left Shoulder.” Yaku followed.

  
“Umm... on my back...” Onaga squeaked.

  
“Wherever you want to put it.” Makki finished.

  
So ‘Tooru’ did what he was told and write the Sigils on the requested places. As he do so he is performing an incantation of Protection, he doesn’t want to put his friends at risk.

  
“It’s going to be a Huge Spell, do you know the Risk of it?” Suga asked.

  
“If you go doing it recklessly again, we can’t save you from Hajime’s Clutches you know that?” Yaku said looking at the Horned King.

  
“If by any chance that Hajime will lock me up in that tower, I’ll find my way out.” ‘Tooru’ grinned. “There is nothing can trap me.”

  
“Hajime knows many ways and this time, he’s prepared.” Makki shot back.

  
‘Tooru’ let out a deflated sound as he finishes the Sigils.

  
“When are we going to start the Restoration?” Suga asked curiously.

  
“Have you got the Range of the Spell?” Semi added.

  
“Yeah... with my Fully Restored Mana I can go about 10 miles away or more with you guys around.” ‘Tooru’ answered as he writes Sigils on his Chest.

  
“Don’t overdo it.” Akaashi stated firmly.

  
“I know.” ‘Tooru’ answered.

  
**< >AT HIGH NOON<>**

 **  
** “Our People are coming back!? Why?” ‘Tooru’ asked in worry. “The Miasma is heading this way and they just decided to come back!?”

  
“We don’t know why they wanted to come back all of a sudden, Tooru what’s the plan?” Kunimi asked warily.

  
The Horned King groaned in annoyance and turned to his Knights.

  
“Make sure the people of Aoba Johsai is well Protected, those who can do Spell use your Defensive ones. Me and the Rest of the Mages of the Kingdoms are heading out tomorrow, to put an end to the Miasma. Hajime you’re staying behind, that’s an ‘Absolute Order’ from Me, you will lead the Knights to this Mission.” ‘Tooru’ stated sternly.

  
He’s rarely stern to his Subjects, but when the Situation calls for it he won’t hesitate to be one. Whoever the dimwit who send his People Back here without his Permission will pay, The Miasma is heading to Aoba Johsai Kingdom in a fast rate and in 3 Days the Deadly Plague is going to ravage the Land of his Kingdom, and with his People’s return it’s going to be hard.

  
He excused himself from the room and to the Garden, things had been going smoothly and yet someone had to destroy it.

  
Once he reached the Garden he stood by the Lake and gazed in the distance, if the Original Oikawa Tooru had been here, what is he going to do? Knowing him, he’d just probably whine and all. Being the Wizard King is difficult, there’s too much responsibility.

  
**< >UNKNOWN PERSON’S POV<>**

 **  
** For Four and a Half Years he trained so hard to be a Wizard, he can finally at least be on the same page as the Wizard King, the Person he desired the most. He had been the Top of his Class, Had been the Strongest Apprentice and Graduated earlier than any normal Wizard.

  
“There is no way he’ll Deny me now.”

  
As he sneaks in the Garden, he caught sight of the Person he’s been looking for. But something is off... When did Oikawa Tooru had Horns and Red Eyes? Who is this Person... no... this Demon? What did this Demon do to his Future Husband?

  
He had been studying about Demons too, this one might have kidnapped his Beloved and took his Form... This Demon will pay... He will save his Tooru and Rule this Kingdom.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	14. FREEDOM AND ILL-INTENT

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

**  
** All 7 Mages are ready to leave before the Dawn, ‘Tooru’ had to use his cloak to cover his appearance. The four children heard that their Papa is going to leave again they began crying again and they refused to let go of the Horned King. Hajime is trying to control himself and disobey ‘Tooru’s’ Orders.

  
“Do you really have to leave?” Iwaizumi Hajime asked looking at his Childhood Friend’s back, Tooru had been fighting for too long that his once pristine white robe is stained with blood and torn to every edges.

  
'Tooru' the White Wizard King paused from walking, he held the four crying children he was carrying close to his Chest, he knew he has to leave his Beloved Iwa-chan behind. The Land is dying and the Miasma is killing every living thing in the land and slowly spreading, and the only way for this to stop is to call forth the mercy of the Four Gods. It will hurt everyone he knows if he dies especially Iwa-chan, but for the sake of his people HE MUST... and for the sake of the Future Generations that is yet to come, a Sacrifice must be done to pave the way and he as the King of his People, he have to Protect them.

  
“You don’t have to do this... there must be another way.” Hajime said as his voice wavers.

  
“Iwa-chan, you know that Ordinary Spells and Magic won’t hold the Miasma off for too long. The only way for it to go away is to take it down up to the roots.” Tooru chuckled calmly.

  
Hajime couldn't do anything, he couldn't stop him... there is a possibility that 'Tooru' Will Die. He hoped and prayed that ‘Tooru’ wouldn’t die on this excursion.

  
“I’ll be fine Iwa-chan... Trust me... I’ll come back for sure.” ‘Tooru’ stated with a grin.

  
After a long and strenuous hour promising the Children that He’ll come back, he managed to convince them to let him do his job before it’s too late. As he got to the gate he meet up with Suga, Makki, Yaku, Onaga, Semi and Akaashi, they were looking at him in amusement.

  
“The Kids refused to let you go?” Suga asked chuckling.

  
“Took me awhile but they let me go as long as I come back home.” ‘Tooru’ answered sighing.

  
“Well, you better keep that Promise then.” Akaashi stated with a smile.

  
“Yeah, Yeah... I learned my lesson.” ‘Tooru’ grumbled.

  
“So...Shall we?” Makki asked as he readies his horse.

  
Everyone is ready, it’s going to be 5 Hours Travel to the designated Area. If they go any further the Miasma would be swallowing Aoba Johsai on its poisonous jaws.

  
**< >UNKNOWN AREA<>**

 **  
** “You’re saying that the King is replaced by a Demon who looked just like King Tooru?” Duke Sullivan said disbelievingly.

  
“I saw it with my own two eyes! He had horns and red eyes! Only Demons have those!” Prince Endo cried out.

  
The Council of Elders looked surprised.

  
“Has he tried to take over the land or something for you to be this distressed?” Elder Leo asked staring down at the Prince.

  
“No... He hadn’t made any move yet, but I know he’s planning on something, he already had the Aoba Johsai under his control, I talked to Iwaizumi about the Demon King, but he denied everything what I said.” Prince Endo grounded. “Elders! You must get rid of this Demon!”

  
“As you said, The Demon King hasn’t made any threatening move. So there is no apparent Danger to be concerned about.” Elder Sho stated.

  
Prince Endo argued with the Elders for quite a while, but all his requests are shut down. So as he left the Councils and returned to his Mansion.

  
“If no one’s going to believe me, then I shall banish this Demon Myself.” Prince Endo growled but then smirk as he look at the Great Sword that he had stolen from Lord Iwaizumi’s Room.

  
The Sword is Blessed to Kill Demons and if he manages to kill that Demon who is dressing as King Oikawa. He will be hailed as a Hero and Tooru would realize that Sir Iwaizumi is not strong enough and leave him.

  
“Soon... You will be mine!” Prince Endo cackled.

  
**< >AOBA JOHSAI CASTLE<>**

 **  
** “Where could it be!? I swear I just left it in my room!” Hajime ground out in frustration.

  
His Sword has been missing since Yesterday, he could still remember where he put it. Who could’ve stolen his sword? He continued his search for his missing sword.

  
**< >5 HOURS LATER<>**

**< >HOLY GROUND<>**

**  
** All Seven Mages arrived at the Holy Ground, they dismounted their Horses and They looked around First, they could feel the Light Energy around the Place, the air is not heavy and everything feels... alive? After looking around the place they approached the crystal clear lake where the Giant Sigils is placed, in each side of the Sigil, Six Pillars stood.

  
“Suga, You’re on the Top Pillar, Makki on the Top Right Pillar, Akaashi on the Top Left Pillar, Semi Occupy the Lower Pillar across Suga, Yaku on the Lower Left Pillar, Onaga to the Lower Right Pillar, Form the Six Pointed Star. I’ll take the Centre Pillar, Support me.”

  
“Right!” The 6 Chorused and went to their Positions.

  
As they stood in their Platforms they could feel their Power flowing like a Calm River towards the Centre of the Six Pointed Star where ‘Tooru’ is standing.

  
“Is Everyone ready?” The Horned King called out.

  
“Yeah!” The Six Chorused as they stand on their Pillar ready to support their Friend.

  
‘Tooru’ took a deep breath clearing his mind of all things concentrating his mana and his friends’ mana flow into his core, he could feel the combined Mana becoming stronger and stronger. He’s ready

  
**_“O Four Ancestor Gods, Whose Absolute And Great Wills...”_**

 ** _  
_** ‘Tooru’ raised his hands up and countless of spheres of light rise up from every location of the Holy Ground and gathered into ‘Tooru’s’ Open Palms

  
**_“Govern The Beautiful Order. The Order That Weaves Through This World Is The Foundation.”_**

 ** _  
_** Rays of light starting to peek from the gloomy and cloudy skies.

  
**_“The Scales Of Judgment That Becomes The Gods’ Hand Are The Binds That Bring Balance.”_**

 ** _  
_** The Light that gathers in ‘Tooru’s’ hands becoming bigger and bigger, the Divine Magic is Pulsating in every line of the incantation.

  
**_“Let Order Be The Warps That Interweave The World, And The Divine Equilibrium Be The Wefts...”_**

 ** _  
_** More and more rays of light began descending from the skies brightening up the land. As little by little the once dying land starting to have life again.

  
**_“Return All Matters Life To Where They Should Be... To The Shape They Should Be In, And The Time They Should Be In...”_**

 ** _  
_** The Dark Clouds parted and vanished revealing a bright Blue Skies and the Light of the sun descended from the sky to the Sphere of light.

  
**_“The Four Ancestor Gods Descending... Divine Harmony!”_**

 ** _  
_** The Sphere of Light bursts forth and spread throughout the land, driving the Malicious Miasma back to the abyss and sealed shut, the once dying land began to flourish with life as the Balance is restored, the Divine Harmony’s Light Spreads throughout the Land, healing the illness and stopping the plagues from spreading, those lives that have been lost to the Malicious Elements were lifted and are now in peace.

  
The Spell took a while, but as it ends ‘Tooru’ finally descended from his Pillar along with the other 6 Mages.

  
“Is it over? It really took a while for it to finish, huh.” Suga asked grinning.

  
“Yes, It’s over the Miasma is gone and the Balance had been restored.” ‘Tooru’ answered wiping the sweat off of his Temple.

  
“You didn’t faint this time, hmm?” Makki teased.

  
“Don’t rub it in my face.” ‘Tooru’ growled.

  
Everyone just laughed light-heartedly, the Suffering is Over, with the Miasma and Demons gone everyone can live in peace without fearing for their lives.

  
“How are you feeling, Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asked curiously.

  
“Tired but fine... I’ll seal everything up before we leave.” ‘Tooru’ said with a smile.

  
Akaashi just nodded and the 6 Mages went to their Horses, ‘Tooru’ sealed up the Holy Ground and left once done, it will be a long tiring Journey Back home.

  
**< >AOBA JOHSAI CASTLE<>**

 **  
** The People of Aoba Johsai Kingdom looked up at the Bright Blue Sky with happiness as the sun finally showered the kingdom with its light.

  
“He succeeded! The King Succeeded!” One of the Guards cried out in joy.

  
Hajime, Mattsun, Kuroo, Aone, and Ushijima looked at the Sky with utter Happiness, They’ve seen the Blue Sky but never this Bright. It means that ‘Tooru’ had succeeded on the Spell.

  
“He succeeded alright, let’s just hope he didn’t overdo it.” Ushijima stated as he stalked towards the Garden.

  
The Four Children are playing on the Maze, laughing and squealing in delight.

  
**< >LATER THAT DAY<>**

 **  
** The 6 Mages and the Horned King has arrived, the Castle rejoiced on their Successful Mission. Hajime had quickly snatched ‘Tooru’ and asked if he’s okay.

  
“Hajime, I’m fine... Just Tired from the travel, But I’m Fine.” ‘Tooru’ insisted.

  
“You better be, the Whole Kingdom is going to Celebrate your Success.” Hajime chuckled.

  
“You know I can’t appear to them with my current appearance.” ‘Tooru’ snorted in amusement.

  
“You’re the Wizard King, you can do concealment.” Hajime grumbled.

  
‘Tooru’ just laughed at that.

  
“Come on, you need your rest.” Hajime said coaxing his Lover to their Room.

  
“Yes, Yes...” ‘Tooru’ laughed clinging to Hajime’s arm.

  
As they entered their room

  
“Daddy! Papa!” Shouyou, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi cried out and tackled their Parents.

  
“See, Like I Promised didn’t I?” ‘Tooru’ giggled and rubbing his cheek on Shouyou’s.

  
“Daddy came back!” Shouyou giggled nuzzling his Daddy back.

  
It’s a Happy Reunion between the Happy Family,

  
**[HOWEVER]**

  
At the shed Behind the Garden Prince Endo Scribbled Binding Runes on the floor, Preparing his trap for the Demon King. Beside the door is the Great Sword that Belongs to Hajime.

  
“Prepare yourself Demon, because your Slayer has come.” Prince Endo stated solemnly. “I will save you my Beloved Tooru, Just wait for me.”

  
He chuckled darkly and continued his Scribbling.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
